Me wo Akete
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Un nouvel danger plane sur Watanuki, Douméki se propose de l'aider mais tout ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Me wo Akete (Ouvre les yeux)

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :** Euh… Romance

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice:** Personne, je cherche toujours une personne pour corriger les chapitres…

**Résumé : **Un nouvel danger plane sur Watanuki, Douméki se propose de l'aider mais tout ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête…

**Note :** Pour mon histoire, j'ai fait en sorte que Douméki et Watanuki soient dans la même classe.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le second semestre au lycée privé Juji avait débuté par une pluie forte et froide et cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine. Watanuki lança un regard sur l'extérieur et soupira fortement. À cet instant-là, son professeur l'interpella et d'une voix blessée, et dit :

— Watanuki-kun, commença-t-elle en fixant son élève avec des yeux chargés d'émotion. Mon cours est si ennuyeux que tu soupires à te fondre l'âme ? S'enquit-elle. Sensei est triste, conclut-elle en essuyant une larme invisible.

— Argh ! Ce… Ce n'est pas ça, Sensei, c'est juste la pluie… Tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme.

— Idiot… Entendit-il derrière lui.

— Je t'ai pas sonné, toi !

— Et en plus, tu hausses la voix, Sensei pleure vraiment maintenant.

— Sensei… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas crier. Mais cet idiot-là me les brise grave ! Lança-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon assit derrière lui.

— On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, se contenta de dire le brun.

— AHHHH ! J'ai envie de le tuer !

— Ca aussi, ça ne se fait pas de le dire, fit calmement Douméki. Et parle moins fort, conclut-il tout en déposant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

— Putainnn ! Tu…

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit dans toute l'école. Après un dernier regard chargé de colère, Watanuki se tourna vers l'avant et rangea ses affaires.

— Watanuki-kun ! Appela une voix.

— Himawari-channn ! S'exclama l'intéressé soudainement transformé.

— Tu es vraiment un idiot… Renchérit Douméki en se levant. Yo, Kunogi.

— Bonjour Douméki-kun, répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire. Décidément, vous vous entendez vraiment très bien tous les deux, dit-elle en suivant ses amis.

— QUOI ? Et où tu vois ça ? Ce mec m'insupporte au plus haut point.

— Hé ! On mange quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Douméki.

— Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Il ne pense qu'à bouffer ce crétin, fit Watanuki en prenant la direction du toit.

La cage d'escalier était vide. Puisque la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, c'était l'endroit idéal. Un rire léger se fit entendre. La jeune fille était de plus en plus amusée par leurs rapports. Ces deux-là communiquaient vraiment beaucoup et elle avait raison de dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Bien que leur échange fût plutôt orageux, ils partageaient beaucoup.

Arrivés à la cage d'escalier, ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

— Tiens pour toi, espèce de goinfre, fit Watanuki en posant le bentô d'un geste rageur devant le brun. Himawari-channnn, c'est pour toi ! Ajouta-t-il sur un tout autre ton.

— Merci, répondit la jeune fille en se saisissant de la boîte.

— Et toi, ça te tuerait de dire merci ?

— Hé !

— J'ai un nom !

— Où sont les croquettes ?

— Mange ce que t'as et tais-toi.

— Demain, je veux des croquettes.

— Cause toujours.

Et cela continuait le long du repas. C'était devenu une sorte de routine.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une étrange ambiance. Elle était tantôt joyeuse, tantôt maussade. Quel que soit le nombre de repas qu'ils avaient partagé, les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu, entre Watanuki et Douméki rien n'avait changé et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arranger.

— Dites, lança soudain Himawari. Vous avez entendu parler de cette affaire concernant ces agressions?

Surpris par sa question, les deux garçons suspendirent leur geste et fixèrent la jeune fille.

— Euh, non… Ça date de quand ? S'enquit Watanuki, inquiet.

— De deux semaines. Il y a déjà eu trois agressions et apparemment, il s'attaque aux femmes comme aux hommes. Il attend qu'ils soient devant leur maison pour leur tomber dessus. L'agression se passe toujours à la tombée de la nuit, il semble prendre un mal plaisir à les terrifier et les voir paralyser par la peur…

— C'est flippant… Murmura le médium en détourant le regard.

— Ça se passe dans quel quartier ? Fit à son tour Douméki.

— Et bien…

La jeune fille porta son regard sur Watanuki. Indécise, elle garda le silence.

— Himawari-chan ?

— Dans le quartier Sud, finit-elle par répondre.

— Mais c'est mon quartier ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

— Watanuki-kun, tu feras attention, fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Douméki observa le médium à la dérobée et il se rendit compte de sa nervosité.

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout se passera bien, la rassura-t-il.

— Oui, tu as raison, surtout s'il y a Douméki-kun avec toi, alors tout se passera bien.

— Ouais, tu peux compter sur moi, mais ça te coûtera un repas en plus. Pourquoi pas le dîner ?

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !

— Je voudrai du Tendon et de l'Unadon pour la prochaine fois.

— Hein ! Tu crois que je suis quoi ?

— Pour le dessert…

— La ferme ! Le coupa Watanuki en l'attrapant par le col.

— Tu es vraiment trop bruyant, fit Douméki tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

À cet instant, le rire léger de la jeune fille retentit. Les deux adolescents la fixèrent et ce qu'elle dit démoralisa au plus haut point Watanuki.

— Vous vous entendez vraiment très bien.

— Himawari-chan, non…

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent à leur rythme. La pluie avait cessé et le soleil avait repris sa place dans le ciel.

Une journée de plus s'était écoulée. Et pour ne pas changer, elle était comme les autres.

**oOo**

_**À la fin des cours.**_

Watanuki se trouvait encore dans la salle de cours. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était désigné pour la corvée de nettoyage. Comme à son habitude, il avait terminé sa tâche assez rapidement. Après un dernier coup d'œil satisfait sur l'ensemble de la salle, il se décida à partir.

Quand il quitta le bâtiment, il remarqua alors que le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente au-delà de l'horizon. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard pour son travail.

— Yuuko-san doit s'impatienter…

Il détourna le regard et prit la direction de la sortie.

— Hé !

Watanuki s'arrêta net et serra les poings. Il ne saurait dire les nombres de fois où il lui avait rappelé, crié, qu'il avait un nom… Mais apparemment, avec ce genre de personne, cela rentrait par une oreille et sortait aussitôt par l'autre… Aujourd'hui, il laissait tomber. Il était bien trop fatigué pour entamer une de leur joute verbale. Il soupira lourdement et se tourna vers l'archer.

— Quoi ?

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— À ton avis, idiot !

— Je viendrai te chercher à la fin de ton travail.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Tu as oublié qu'il y a un…

— Je ne suis pas une fille dont il faut prendre soin… Le coupa-t-il. Je te laisse.

Douméki le regarda partir et murmura :

— C'est ce que tu crois…

Avec des pas lourds, Watanuki se dirigea vers le conbini le plus proche. Il y avait pas mal de choses à prendre, notamment les ingrédients pour le dîner. Il sortit sa liste de sa poche et entreprit de vérifier son contenu. C'était devenu une habitude de faire une seconde relecture, sa patronne prenait un malin plaisir à ajouter quelque chose à chaque fois, surtout de l'alcool… Vu qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver de saké de bonne qualité, elle lui précisait à chaque fois la marque de bière à prendre, puisque c'était le seul type d'alcool qu'il était susceptible de trouver. En temps normal, à son âge, il ne lui était pas possible d'acheter ce genre de choses, mais étant donné que la gérante du magasin le connaissait, mais surtout Yuuko-san, cela rendait sa tâche plus facile.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il y avait quelque chose de plus sur sa liste…

— Trois grandes bouteilles… Fit-il tout en entrant dans le conbini. Elles vont sûrement les finir le soir même, soupira-t-il d'un air désespéré.

— Ah, Kimi-chan !

À l'appel de son nom, du moins une partie de son prénom… Il s'arrêta tout en portant son regard sur la vieille qui se tenait debout non loin de lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu.

— Hirano-san, bonjour !

— Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ?

Gêné par sa question, Watanuki sourit.

— Nabe.

— Ce sera délicieux, comme tes merveilleux choux à la crème de la dernière fois. Tu feras vraiment une très bonne épouse, Kimi-chan, répondit la vieille dame dans un rire.

— Hahaha… Je suppose que c'est un compliment.

— Bien sûr !

Hirano Fumi-san était une vieille dame énergique et taquine. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion pour s'amuser à ses dépens et le gêner comme elle aimait si bien le faire. Mais Watanuki ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'engager la conversation et de lui tenir compagnie.

— Hirano-san, vous avez fini vos courses ?

— Non, pas encore. Il me reste encore la viande à prendre.

— On va faire ça ensemble alors ?

— Bonne idée, répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Shizuka-chan n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

— Non, il a son club… Commença-t-il d'un air absent. De toute façon, ça m'est égal… Conclut-il.

— Ohh ! Tu sembles contrarié. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Mais non… Je pense juste à cette affaire d'agression, lança-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Penser à cet idiot l'énervait au plus haut point, comme toujours. Hirano-san semblait croire qu'il entretenait une relation amicale avec Douméki, il fallait dire aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux devant la vieille dame, il faisait en sorte de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer son côté tout feu tout flamme devant elle… C'était ridicule d'agir de la sorte, mais étrangement il ne tentait pas de lui faire changer d'avis…

— Ah oui… J'ai vu ça… Tu feras bien attention en rentrant, d'accord ?

— C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça.

— Que peut bien craindre une vieille dame comme moi ? S'enquit-elle dans un rire.

Amusé par sa réponse, Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Faire les courses dans une ambiance de ce genre le rendait toujours de bonne humeur. Bien que, même seul, il prenait un grand plaisir à faire ça, mais avec Hirano-san, c'était encore mieux.

**oOo**

— Tu es en retard ? Lança Yuuko les mains sur les hanches.

— En retard ! Firent Moro et Maru en concert.

— Watanukiii ! S'exclama à son tour Mokona en se jetant sur le visage de l'adolescent.

— Oui, oui… Répondit simplement Watanuki, tout en se déchaussant et en décollant le manjuu noir de sa figure.

— On mange quoi ? Demanda Yuuko en prenant les sacs de courses. Ouahh ! Watanuki a pris de la bière !

_« Vous l'avez ajouté à la liste, vous avez oublié… » _Pensa-t-il dans un soupir.

— Yeah ! De la bière ! Renchérit Mokona.

Yuuko-san prit les bières et s'empressa d'aller les mettre dans le frigo. Pour ce qui est du reste des courses, les sacs se retrouvaient négligemment sur le sol. Dans un profond et las soupir, Watanuki finit par les ramasser, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Moro et Maru le suivirent tout en lui proposant leur aide. Reconnaissant envers les deux petites filles, le médium accepta avec plaisir.

La préparation du dîner se passa dans une ambiance légère accompagnée des rires des jeunes filles et des appels incessants de Yuuko-san et Mokona réclamant leur dîner pour pouvoir enfin profiter des bouteilles de bière qui attendaient d'être consommées. C'était une soirée comme toutes les autres, Watanuki cuisinait, Yuuko-san buvait, les filles s'amusaient, et Mokona buvait tout autant, sinon plus. C'était le cheminement normal de chaque nuit depuis maintenant un bon moment. Pourtant, dans cette réunion festive, il y avait un élément nouveau… Une inconnue s'était glissée dans l'équation de départ, rendant l'ensemble plus complexe et plus difficile à suivre.

— Dis…

— Hum ?

— **Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?** S'exclama Watanuki dans une de ses explosions habituelles.

— Yuuko-san m'a invité, pourquoi ?

— « Pourquoi », tu oses le demander ? Tu aurais pu dire non, ça t'aurait tué ?

— J'avais faim et puis de la bière fraîche, répondit-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

— Mais t'es mineur !

— Je supporte très bien l'alcool et j'avais pris l'habitude d'en boire avec mon grand-père, donc pas de problème. Et parle moins fort…

— Watanukiiii, encore une bouteille !

_« 'Pas de problème', a-t-il dit… Quelle plaie ce mec… »_

— Encore !

— Oui, oui…

Après un dernier regard vers Douméki, Watanuki finit par se lever. Cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avec lui, il le savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emporter dès qu'il se trouvait à côté de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin de réagir avec autant de force quand il était en sa présence, bien qu'il y avait deux ou trois choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit… Cet idiot le prenait pour son cuisinier personnel, il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour lui réclamer telle ou telle chose et en bonne poire qu'il était, il finissait par le faire… Il avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, sans parler de cet étrange lien qui s'était forgé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient partagé l'œil de l'archer, sans parler de tout ce sang qu'il lui avait donné... Sa vie, qui était déjà bien assez compliquée, s'était vu prendre un virage encore plus serré et dangereux. Douméki ne semblait pas s'être aperçu d'un tel changement, mais vu son caractère, il était du genre à se laisser emporter et prendre les choses comme elles étaient sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_« Et pourtant, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de souligner le fait que j'avais changé, que les personnes qui m'entouraient avaient changé, que ce soit Kohane-chan, Yuuko-san, Douméki… Tout le monde avait changé sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte… »_

Et pourtant…

— Un idiot pur et dur quoi… Murmura-t-il tout en se saisissant de la dernière bouteille de bière disponible.

— Qui ça ?

Au son de la voix derrière lui, Watanuki manqua de lâcher la précieuse bouteille. La serrant entre ses mains, il se tourna lentement vers cet imbécile qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire sursauter et lança :

— Putain ! J'ai failli lâcher la bouteille, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

— Tu tardais à revenir, alors Yuuko-san m'a envoyé te chercher.

— Quoi, elle pensait que je me serais perdu ? Elle voulait sa bière, oui…

— T'as pas répondu à ma question, souligna Douméki d'une voix calme et qui lui correspondait si bien.

— Oublie ça, répliqua-t-il vivement. Si tu te bougeais ?

— Réponds à ma question avant.

— Mais…

— Dis-le-moi, fit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

La voix de Douméki était faible, mais étrangement, elle fit réagir Watanuki plus que nécessaire. Il sentit ses joues rougir et sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait soudainement chaud et avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. Il détourna les yeux pour couper cours à cet étrange échange, mais l'archer ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et encore moins rompre le contact que leur regard avait installé. L'atmosphère devint plus lourde et la pression qui s'en dégageait était insupportable. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'à la normale, et son regard se voila sans aucune raison rendant la proximité de Douméki plus difficile à supporter que jamais…

— Dis-le-moi, répéta-t-il.

— WATANUKI ! La bièrrrrrre, entendit-il au loin.

— Il… Il faut que j'y aille.

Douméki le fixa un long moment, cherchant à déceler quelque chose d'enfoui au fond de lui, puis finit par s'écarter.

La suite de la soirée se déroula comme le reste, animée, très animée… Watanuki, pour sa part, était là sans l'être vraiment. Ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt l'avait perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte et surtout face à **lui**. Du coin de l'œil, il suivit les gestes de l'archer, cherchant un changement quelconque, mais Douméki étant Douméki… Il était toujours égal à lui-même.

Soupirant profondément, Watanuki quitta la pièce tout en se disant qu'au lieu de rester là à ruminer, il vaudrait mieux aller nettoyer la cuisine. Il avait rougi, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son ménage était fini. Après avoir dit au revoir à Yuuko-san et les autres, il quitta la boutique. Il aurait pu rester dormir, mais il avait besoin de rentrer…

— Hé !

— C'est pas vrai… Dit-il pour lui-même tout en s'arrêtant.

Il attendit que Douméki soit à sa hauteur, puis reprit sa route.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Je te raccompagne.

— Pas besoin.

Aucune réponse ne suivit, juste le bruit de pas de l'archer à ses côtés. Le reste du chemin se déroula dans la même ambiance. Watanuki ne souffla un mot et Douméki se contenta de marcher à ses côtés. De temps en temps, le médium hasarda un regard sur son côté droit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire, la scène de tout à l'heure ne cesser de se jouer dans sa tête et le rouge lui monta aux joues tout aussi vite. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore son souffle contre son cou. Chaud et enivrant. Ses yeux s'étaient certainement trop attardés sur le visage de son voisin quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il rompit rapidement le contact et se concentra sur la route qui le menait jusque chez lui. Il avait hâte de se débarrasser de lui pour qu'il puisse enfin récupérer de sa journée et surtout, ne plus y penser.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent toujours dans ce même silence pesant et quelque peu gênant, quand soudain la voix de son « garde du corps » lança :

— Il y a un problème !

— Hein ?

— Il y a des flics là-bas, dit-il tout en désignant la direction face à lui.

— Qu'est-…

C'était vrai. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, il y a une voiture de police. Les lumières rouges illuminaient la rue donnant au lieu une tout autre vision. De la peur, de l'inquiétude, des questions étaient le centre de ce tableau, rien de plus… Watanuki reprit sa route vers son immeuble, des questions pleines la tête, quand il vit Hirano-san devant le pas de la porte de maison.

— Hirano-san !

— Kimi-chan, tout va bien ?

— Je… Oui, oui. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Il s'est passé quoi ?

— Quelqu'un a failli se faire agresser, commença-t-elle. J'ai cru apercevoir Aya-chan, mais je ne suis pas sûre…

Horrifié, Watanuki s'empressa de demander d'une voix inquiète :

— Elle va bien ?

— Je pense, oui.

— Tant mieux, répondit-il soulager. Ils l'ont attrapé ?

— Non malheureusement, mais il a été bien malmené apparemment.

— Je vois.

— Tu devrais venir chez moi, lança une voix derrière lui.

— Shizuka-chan !

— Bonsoir Hirano-san, j'aurai aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, fit-il tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

_« Toujours aussi aimable et courtois avec les autres… Quel idiot. »_

— Pas besoin, je peux me débrou…

— Kimi-chan, tu devrais aller chez lui. Je me sentirais moins inquiète.

— Mais…

— Ma maison est grande, donc tu ne me verras pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, fit Douméki d'un ton neutre.

— J'ai pas…

— Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape du moins, dit à son tour la vieille dame.

Elle déposa sa main malmenée par les années qui défilaient et d'une voix douce, elle ajouta :

— La vieille dame que je suis sera plus rassurée.

— Aller viens, fit Douméki en lui prenant la main. Bonne nuit Hirano-san.

— Mais… J'ai pas mon mot à dire ou quoi ?

— Bonne nuit vous deux, lança la vieille dame avec un doux sourire.

Watanuki ne put même dire au revoir à la vieille dame qu'il se sentit emmener au loin. Il se laissait juste tirer derrière l'archer sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Se sentait-il trop choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler non loin de chez lui pour protester ? Ou ne voulait-il pas inquiéter la vieille dame qui était devenue son amie ? Peut-être encore pensait-il à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt ? Il ne savait pas… Il était cependant sûr d'une chose : Douméki avait des grandes mains ! Celle qui tenait la sienne l'envelopper totalement en une prise forte, mais tout aussi rassurante. Il fixa le dos large de l'archer, se disant qu'il serait sûrement agréable de se reposer sur lui. Il était certain qu'il était confortable…

_« À quoi je pense ? »_

Soudain, Watanuki s'arrêta. Surpris, Douméki se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Les mains toujours jointes, les deux adolescents se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Quand l'archer finit par demander :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

À la question, Watanuki se reprit. Il dégagea sa main et tout en détournant le regard, il répondit :

— R… Rien.

— Alors, viens.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » _Se demanda-t-il en le suivant.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui passait avec son corps et encore moins avec son esprit. Il avait dû manger quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Mais il se reprit très vite, puisque s'était lui qui l'avait préparé… Décidément, rien n'allait depuis cet après-midi. Sa journée s'était pourtant déroulée comme à son habitude, mais la soirée avait été le chaos le plus complet. La main que Douméki avait tenu lui semblait plus chaude qu'à la normale, il avait l'impression qu'elle irradiait tellement elle le brûlait. D'un geste lent, il l'a porta à la hauteur de ses yeux, après un regard, il la posa contre sa poitrine. La chaleur traversait l'épaisseur de ses vêtements telle une brûlure vive et douloureuse. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que leurs mains se touchaient, alors pourquoi une telle réaction ?

— Hé !

La voix de Douméki le ramena au moment présent. Il porta son regard sur lui et vit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

— T'es déjà venu, alors tu sais où aller. Choisis-toi une chambre, je vais prendre mon bain.

Douméki disparut au coin d'un couloir, laissant Watanuki complètement ailleurs, debout devant l'entrée. Se rendant compte soudain qu'il était seul, celui-ci se reprit assez rapidement. Il parcourra le lieu d'un air absent, puis se décida à se diriger vers le salon. Après avoir déposé son cartable, il se laissa tomber paresseusement sur les fesses. Le lieu n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. La maison dégageait toujours quelque chose de rassurant et de réconfortant, à cette pensée, Watanuki sourit.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en minutes. Cependant, le médium ne semblait pas vouloir changer de comportement. Cette attitude passive ne lui correspondait pas. Pourtant, il demeurait assis devant la table, se posant des multitudes de questions, sans pourtant trouver une quelconque réponse. Depuis son départ de la boutique, sa routine s'était vue basculée. Même les étranges créatures qui lui menaient la vie dure ne s'étaient pas approchées de lui de la journée. Il devrait être heureux, mais savoir que c'était grâce à l'autre ne l'aidait pas.

— Hé !

Encore ça !

Watanuki redressa la tête et fixa son « hôte » d'un regard dur et menaçant.

— J'ai un nom !

— Oh ! Tu sais encore parler ? S'enquit Douméki en prenant place face au médium.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté Watanuki une seule seconde. Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il étudiait chaque geste ou l'absence de geste de son vis-à-vis.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Je pensais que tu avais perdu ta langue, répondit-il en déposant la serviette sur la table. Mais apparemment, ça va.

— T'es vraiment un idiot.

— T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

— Je laisse tomber… Fit-il en se laissant basculer en arrière.

— T'as choisi une chambre ?

— Nan.

Le silence s'installa entre eux assez rapidement. Étrangement, Watanuki s'était très vite senti mieux dès que l'archer avait ouvert la bouche. Leur joute avait été assez courte, mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Il sourit de nouveau et dit :

— T'attends pas à ce que je te remercie.

— Fais-moi à manger et ça ira.

— Je suis pas à ton service !

— Pour commencer, un petit déjeuner traditionnel pour demain. Je me lève tôt pour nettoyer le temple et sans oublier que j'ai mon club, lança-t-il d'une traite.

— Quoi ? Mais tu crois…

— Je vais faire du thé, fit-il en se redressant.

— Attends, j'ai pas fini.

Watanuki s'était levé à son tour pour l'arrêter. Dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'attendit à recevoir en plein fouet la dureté du sol. Cependant, le choc ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il sentit deux bras l'accueillir solidement, lui évitant la chute et par la même occasion, la brûlure du tatami. Soudain, son cœur s'emballa, les battements réguliers de celui-ci devinrent rapides. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Douméki l'irradiait alors que la proximité de leur corps était faible. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de le sentir directement contre sa peau alors qu'il y avait une bonne distance entre eux, certes courte, mais elle était bien là. Alors pourquoi il se sentait brûler ? Il ne savait pas et il ne souhaitait pas savoir, du moins pour le moment… Il aimerait juste que son cœur se calme, que sa respiration qui s'était accélérée s'apaise et cette chaleur s'envole. Mais au lieu de ça, Douméki resserra sa prise et le ramena à sa hauteur. L'une de ses mains avait saisi la sienne dans une prise forte et possessive. Ce contact le brûlait au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, mais quand il releva la tête vers son « sauveur » et que son regard rencontra celui de l'archer, il se figea. Ses yeux d'habitude moqueurs et blasés étaient maintenant perçants et froids. Sans le vouloir, il frissonna. Sa gorge était sèche, son estomac noué, ses reins lui faisaient étrangement mal… Il était clairement mal. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, du moins tenter de dire quelque chose, quand la voix étonnamment rauque de Douméki l'arrêta :

— Fais gaffe. Je t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu te fracasses le crâne et que tu joues au malade.

En colère et en même temps vexé par ces mots, Watanuki se dégagea violemment et répliqua :

— Non, plutôt pour jouer à la gentille femme au foyer !

— Si tu te proposes, c'est pas moi que t'arrêteras.

— T'es vraiment pas possible ! Je rentre.

D'un pas décidé, Watanuki ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

— Attends, tu dois rester ici !

Aucune réponse.

Une fois ses chaussures aux pieds, le médium posa sa main sur la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir quand il sentit celle de l'archer sur la sienne.

— Enlève ta main !

— Tu dois rester. C'est « elle » qui voulait que tu sois là.

_« 'Elle' ? De qui ce crétin parlait ? »_

— Tu peux pas rentrer, du moins pas tant que ce connard traîne dehors ! Ajouta Douméki sur un étrange ton.

Étonné par la manière dont il avait dit ça, Watanuki délaissa la porte et se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver, hein ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais elle ne voulait pas te laisser chez toi tant qu'il ne sera pas arrêté.

— Himawari-chan ?

— Non… Fit-il en détournant le regard.

— Ca ne peut pas être Yuuko-san, elle m'aurait demandé de rester chez elle, si ?

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Watanuki sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa patronne ne lui avait pas dit de rester. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi ?

Soupirant profondément, il se déchaussa de nouveau et regagna le salon. Il reprit sa place et attendit que Douméki le rejoigne, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle t'a demandé ça ?

— Non, répondit simplement l'archer une fois assit.

— Je vois. Elle mijote sûrement quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

— Aucune idée… Fit-il sans conviction.

— Menteur.

— Écoute, tu lui demanderas demain quand tu iras à ton travail, mais reste.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Et puis tu pourras cuisiner comme tu veux ici et surtout le temple est à côté de la boutique et sans parler du lycée.

— Mouais…

— Je vais faire du thé.

— Hm… Se contenta de répondre Watanuki.

Il avait des questions, beaucoup même. Il devait attendre demain pour y penser, il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il eut un début de réponse, le reste serait pour demain.

— Je vais prendre un bain, lança-t-il une fois dans la cuisine. Tu aurais un pyjama à me passer ?

— Ah oui, attends, fit Douméki en déposant la bouilloire sur le feu. J'ai que des jinbeis par contre, ça te va ?

— C'est parfait.

— Je t'apporte ça.

Watanuki le suivit du regard tout en se disant que l'archer était bien bavard. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais c'était peu commun. Bizarrement, il appréciait de le voir ainsi. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé, alors il espérait que cela se reproduise encore une fois.

_« Ouahh ! À quoi je pense moi ? Parler avec cet idiot ? Et puis quoi encore. »_

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon bain.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Douméki fixa le médium avec son éternel regard blasé. Contre son avant bras se trouvait ledit pyjama, blanc pour ne pas changer. Watanuki, quant à lui, était recroquevillé sur lui, roulant de gauche à droite suite à la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu. Aux paroles de son hôte, il s'arrêta, et avec son énergie habituelle, il se redressa tout en beuglant…

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Répliqua-t-il, énervé. Donne-moi ça, ajouta-t-il en arrachant presque le vêtement qu'il lui avait apporté.

— Hé, j'ai envie d'une omelette au riz.

À la demande de Douméki, Watanuki stoppa net, puis il lança :

— Mais on vient à peine de manger !

— Je veux une omelette au riz, répéta-t-il calmement.

Fatigué, le médium desserra les poings, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien de parler avec lui quand il avait une idée en tête. Il lâcha un soupir tout en répondant :

— Je prends mon bain, et je reviens te faire ça.

— Et je veux que tu écrives dessus…

— **N'abuse pas !** Le coupa-t-il en coulissant la porte avec force.

La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile, pour une seule et unique personne… Pauvre Watanuki.

**

* * *

**

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour me corriger la fic…

Concernant la publication, ce sera sûrement toutes les deux à trois semaines…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vous dis à bientôt.

Kain


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'avaient fait très plaisir.**

**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 2

* * *

Le lendemain, Watanuki se réveilla comme à son habitude, très tôt. Légèrement perdu, il porta son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent et il soupira.

— Ce n'était pas un rêve…

D'un geste lent, il se saisit de ses lunettes qui se trouvaient à la tête de son futon et les revêtit. La nuit avait été plutôt reposante. Il avait très bien dormi et surtout il n'avait fait aucun rêve, bien qu'il aurait aimé parler de nouveau avec Haruka-san. Les discussions avec le grand-père de Douméki lui faisaient du bien, il apprenait beaucoup de choses sur l'adulte, mais surtout sur son petit fils. L'image que Haruka-san lui exposait était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux tous les jours, qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire que Douméki puisse être comme son grand-père le décrivait. Il porta son regard sur la pièce et il vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là quand il s'était couché. Il se dit alors que, peut-être, l'adulte avait raison.

Il y avait non loin de lui une pile de linge bien plié. Il pouvait voir une serviette, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes propres accompagnées d'un mot.

''Pas de merci, juste un petit déjeuner''.

— Ce mec… fit Watanuki dans un soupir.

Finalement, non. Haruka-san ne connaissait pas tant que ça son petit fils…

Une fois son futon rangé et la fenêtre ouverte, il prit ses effets propres que Douméki avait déposés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour commencer enfin cette journée.

Une fois sa douche finie, il prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer les bentôs et aussi le petit déjeuner de Môsieur…

Une bonne heure plus tard, Watanuki terminait de préparer le dernier panier-repas, quand Doûméki entra dans la pièce.

— 'Jour, lança-t-il en s'installant.

— Bonjour.

— Tu as déjà fini ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le médium se contenta de déposer un bol de riz devant Douméki et fit de même pour lui.

— On mange quoi à midi ?

— Tu verras.

— Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?

— Je sais pas.

La conversation se tut aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence pesant, du moins Watanuki le ressentait ainsi. Par contre, il doutait fort que Douméki ressente la même chose, puisqu'il dévorait son repas sans se soucier du reste. Un second soupir s'échappa de la bouche du médium. Il était à peine sept heures trente, mais la fatigue le gagnait déjà.

_« Ce mec m'épuise… »_

— Arrête de soupirer.

— Tais-toi !

— Tu vas vieillir plus vite si tu continues.

— Ce serait problématique pour toi, hein ?

À la question de Watanuki, Douméki suspendit son geste et fixa son vis-à-vis avec un regard étrange. Il avait l'impression d'y voir de la douleur. Ce n'était pas possible, non ? Pourquoi l'archer devrait-il se sentir blessé ? Leurs regards se sondèrent encore un moment, puis Douméki finit par fermer les yeux et dit :

— Oui et pas pour ce que tu crois. Merci pour le repas, ajouta-t-il en se levant. On se voit plus tard.

— Qu… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Douméki !

Mais le maitre du lieu avait déjà quitté la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit se chausser et partir.

— C'était quoi ça ? S'enquit Watanuki en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Je ne comprends plus rien, murmura-t-il en se saisissant de son bol de riz. Il est trop compliqué, idiot, donneur d'ordres, gros mangeur, fort, chaud, se… Ouah ! À quoi je pense ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant des mains sur la table.

Il se redressa, puis entreprit de débarrasser la table et se décida à aller en cours.

**oOoOoOo**

_**À l'heure du déjeuner.**_

Dès que l'heure de fin de cours avait sonné, tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. Certains s'étaient hâtés vers les sorties de la salle de cours pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la cafétéria. Les meilleurs sandwichs partaient assez vite, du coup, une course effrénée était nécessaire. Cependant dans toute cette agitation il y en avait toujours quelques uns qui sortaient du lot et parmi eux se trouvait le groupe de Watanuki.

D'ailleurs, le médium était en train de ranger tranquillement ses affaires, attendant que ses camarades se calment un peu. Il se tourna vers la porte du fond et il vit que son amie l'attendait déjà. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

— Himawari-chan !

— Watanuki-kun, bonjour, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui éclaircit rapidement son visage.

— On va manger ?

— Où est Douméki-kun ? demanda-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

— Le capitaine de son club est venu le chercher, mais on s'en fout, répliqua à son tour Watanuki en faisant signe de la main comme quoi cela lui était égal.

— Mince, tu vas manger tout seul alors.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas à cause de cet idiot au moins ?

— C'est plus amusant de manger tous ensemble, répondit-elle en se détournant. Je dois rejoindre le président du comité des élèves, continua-t-elle en prenant ladite direction. Je suis venue vous le dire. Alors à plus tard.

— Himawari-chan, attends !

— Je vous rejoindrai à l'endroit habituel, lança-t-elle sans se tourner.

Dépité, Watanuki retourna à son siège pour récupérer les bentos repas, puis sortit de la salle de cours.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil trônait dans le ciel dépourvu de nuage. C'était une très belle journée, idéale pour prendre son déjeuner à l'extérieur, mais voilà, pour Watanuki cela ne se présentait pas ainsi, du moins c'était son point de vue. Quand il arriva à leur endroit habituel, il trouva l'archer déjà installé, vraisemblablement l'attendant depuis un moment.

— T'as faim à ce point ?

— Où est Kunogi ?

— Une réunion semblait-il…

— Hum… on mange quoi ?

— De la nourriture.

— Plus encore ?

Aucune réponse.

Watanuki ne lui prêtait même plus attention tellement il était fatigué par son attitude. La manière dont celui-ci se comportait depuis ces deux derniers jours le mettait mal à l'aise et sans parler des questions qui n'arrêtaient pas de surgir dans sa tête sans raison… cependant, il devait être honnête avec lui-même et admettre que le comportement de l'archer était étrange depuis bien longtemps et ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers temps le démontrait. Hasardant un regard vers Douméki, Watanuki se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà commencé à manger et par la même occasion cessé de poser toutes ces questions… Son regard devait être trop insistant, puisque l'archer stoppa son geste et le fixa à son tour.

— Tu manges pas ?

— S… si…

Douméki ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il prit le temps de le détailler avec attention. Watanuki sembla être comme à son habitude, mais par contre lui voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

— Tu es inquiet par rapport à ce qui se passe dans ton quartier ?

— Question stupide…

— Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux chez moi, répondit simplement Douméki.

— Je sais. Je devrais te remercier, mais…

_« Ce simple mot '' merci'', j'avais déjà du mal à lui dire quand il m'avait donné son sang, alors maintenant… »_

— Tu n'as pas à le faire.

— Si tu le dis…

Délaissant son déjeuner, Watanuki reporta de nouveau son regard sur Douméki et comme à chaque fois, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui. Au début, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en comprendre le pourquoi et comment. Cependant, depuis hier soir, il n'avait plus le choix. Son corps le trahissait, son cœur réagissait d'une drôle de manière, et ses pensées n'étaient pas mieux… la vérité était bien là pourtant, mais l'admettre était une toute autre chose. Bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre clairement ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait nier ce que son cœur lui criait. Dans un profond soupir, il se décida à reprendre sa tâche première : manger.

— Tu es bien silencieux.

— Ça te regarde pas !

_« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de répondre ça ? »_

— Je vois.

Gêné, Watanuki baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer sa boîte de repas. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux… la manière dont Douméki se comportait depuis quelques semaines, sa façon de le regarder ou encore de parler était bien visible. Pourtant, il venait à peine de le remarquer. Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire… peut-être était-il trop focalisé sur Hinamori ou ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, mais s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, tous les signes étaient là. Cette idée le fit frissonner.

— Tu as froid ?

— Non…

— Merci pour le repas, fit Douméki tout en reposant ses baguettes.

— Tu as tout mangé…

— C'était bon, comme toujours.

— Oh ! C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, souffla Watanuki en rangeant les bentos à présent vides.

— Hmm…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ne sachant quoi dire, le médium se racla la gorge pour ajouter quelque chose quand la voix trainante de l'archer l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Je viendrai te chercher après…

— Pas la peine, le coupa Watanuki en se redressant. Je suis encore capable de rentrer tout seul ! Ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

— Il le faut ! Je n'ai pas envie d'angois…

Soudainement, Douméki se tut.

— Tu… quoi ?

Sans dire un mot, l'archer fit deux pas en avant, comblant par la même occasion l'espace qui le séparait de son compagnon de repas. Et d'un geste rapide, dans une prise possessive, il entoura de ses mains le visage de Watanuki tout en l'approchant du sien, il dit :

— Je viendrai te chercher, alors tu m'attendras !

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Son regard le fixa avec intensité, chargé d'une étrange lueur. Watanuki tenta de rompre le contact, mais la prise de Douméki ne lui permit pas de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se contenta alors de détourner simplement le regard, mais cela ne changea rien. Plus les secondes s'écoulèrent, plus l'étrange sensation qui l'avait saisi hier soir le submergea. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, mais il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient déjà abandonné. Pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? Ses joues étaient rouges, il en était sûr, sans parler de ses oreilles, c'était toujours ainsi…

— Lâ… lâche-moi….

Aucune réponse.

— Douméki… il… faut que j'aille…

— Tu rougis beaucoup, murmura-t-il simplement.

— À qui la faute…

— Ça te rend si…

— Oh, les garçons ! Désolée d'arriver si en retard, vous avez déjà fini ? Fit la nouvelle arrivante.

Au son de sa voix, Douméki desserra sa poigne et porta son regard sur leur amie. À cet instant-là, Watanuki n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise deux fois pour se soustraire à la prise de l'archer.

— Himawari-chan ! Tu es enfin là !

— Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alors, Watanuki-kun, tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ?

— Tout ce que tu aimes comme toujours, s'exalta-t-il en se tortillant.

— Tais-toi…. Lança Douméki tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Tu me donnes le tournis.

— La ferme toi !

— Où le dessert ? Reprit l'archer de plus belle.

— Himawari-chan, est-ce que c'est bon ? S'enquit l'intéressé tout en l'ignorant.

— Oh oui ! Tu es vraiment doué, Watanuki-kun, répondit-elle avec son éternel doux sourire.

— Pour toi je me surpasserai toujours !

— Et moi alors ?

— Toi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs.

— Je veux mon dessert !

— T'es pas possible toi ! Répliqua Watanuki à bout de nerfs, comme à chaque fois. Tiens, le voilà ton dessert espèce de goinfre !

Une fois son dessert en main, Douméki entreprit de le manger, mais il ne manqua pas d'ajouter comme à son habitude, une remarque digne de lui.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais…

Excédé, Watanuki l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et lança :

— **Alors, ne mange pas !**

— On t'a jamais appris à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Toi… toi…

— Vous vous entendez vraiment bien vous deux.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Watanuki se retrouva totalement assommé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il l'avait entendu lui dire cette même phrase un nombre incalculable de fois, mais aujourd'hui ce fut de trop. Il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué. Et la raison à cela n'était autre que cet idiot qui ne savait donner que des ordres.

— Hé.

— La ferme.

— Je veux une autre mousse.

— Il n'y en a pas.

— Hmph.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance que les autres jours. Une fois le repas terminé, chacun vogua à son occupation en attendant le début de la cinquième heure de cours.

**oOo**

Une fois les cours de l'après-midi finis, Watanuki se dépêcha de partir. Après un dernier au revoir à son amie qui devait se rendre à ses cours du soir, il ne tarda pas pour regagner la boutique et avoir par la même occasion les réponses à ses questions. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Yuuko ne lui avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il devait rester chez Douméki et surtout pourquoi ? La connaissant, elle allait lui sortir quelque chose d'insensé, mais il avait besoin de comprendre… surtout après ce qui s'était passé depuis hier soir. Pour son bien, il devrait s'éloigner de lui et ne pas s'en approcher plus.

— Tad…

— Watanuki ! S'écria Mokuno en lui sautant au visage.

— Tu ne peux pas me saluer normalement, sale manjuu noir, se contenta-t-il de répondre en l'écartant. Yuuko-san est là ?

— Watanuki, Watanuki, firent les fillettes à l'unisson.

— Salut vous deux.

— Oh ! Watanuki ! Du sakéééééé !

La voix de Yuuko lui parvint depuis la pièce où elle se trouvait. Soupirant profondément, l'adolescent se déchaussa, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le liquide tant attendu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec sa bouteille et deux petites tasses.

— Yeah ! Du saké ! Watanuki est le meilleur.

— Oui, oui… fit-il en lui servant une coupe. Mais avant, je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi suis-je obligé d'aller vivre chez cet idiot d'estomac sur pattes ?

— Mon saké avant.

— Non, ma réponse.

— Méchant !

— Alors ?

— C'est nécessaire.

— Pourquoi ça ? Je suis plus protégé ici que là-bas.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? Fit Yuuko soudain avec sérieux.

— Comment ça…

— Il fallait que tu y ailles, au moins pendant quelques jours… J'attends de voir se produire quelque chose…

_« Si on ne te pousse pas, tu garderas toujours les yeux fermés…»_

— Comment ça ? S'enquit-il toujours aussi perdu. Yuuko-san ?

— Mon saké maintenant, réclama-t-elle avec son visage candide.

— Vous n'avez droit qu'à une coupe, dit-il en emportant avec lui la bouteille.

— Heiinnn ! Méchant ! J'ai répondu à tes questions.

— Pas du tout ! Vous m'avez embrouillé plus qu'autre chose. Je vais préparer le dîner.

— Watanuki baka !

— Oui, oui…

Fatigué, Watanuki prit la direction de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et cuisiner était la meilleure façon pour lui. Il vêtit son tablier et son foulard blanc et entreprit de préparer le dîner.

— Watanuki, on peut t'aider ? lança Maru

— On peut t'aider ? Reprit Moro.

Au son des voix des deux petites filles, il se détendit. Il se tourna vers elles et avec un sourire il répondit :

— Avec plaisir, fit-il rayonnant.

— On mange quoi ? demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

— Ça vous dit des Yakisoba?

— Yeah !

— Bien.

De nouveau, sa routine s'était installée. Il appréciait ces moments qu'il passait avec toutes les personnes de la boutique, il se sentait à sa place. Quand l'autre ne s'incrustait pas, tout allait bien. Cependant, il doutait que cette soirée se déroule comme les autres… il était certain qu'il allait venir d'un moment à un autre. À cette pensée, il soupira, la fatigue ne tardait pas à venir…

— Arrête de soupirer.

Aux mots prononcés, Watanuki sursauta, manquant de laisser tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait en main. Sachant pertinemment qui était l'auteur de cette remarque pleine d'esprit, il se contenta de reposer le couvert, puis de reprendre sa tâche. Couteau en main, dans une attitude quelque peu énervée et tendue, sans un regard vers le nouvel arrivant, Watanuki se mit à couper les légumes qu'il avait sorti. Bien qu'il soit concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne manqua pas de remarquer la présence de Douméki derrière lui. Sans le vouloir, il frissonna face à la proximité de son corps. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur que ce dernier dégageait se propageait peu à peu en lui. Plus les secondes s'écoulèrent, plus la sensation se faisait sentir contre lui. Et quand l'une des mains de Douméki se posa sur sa hanche, tout s'arrêta. Maintenant, cette sensation était beaucoup trop réelle et brûlante. Le frisson se fit encore plus violent quand la voix de l'archer murmura :

— Tu as encore froid ?

— Je… non.

La chaleur se répandait maintenant dans tout son corps, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. De nouveau, son cœur s'emballait sans aucune raison. Il avait la sensation de perdre tous ses moyens quand Douméki l'approchait de cette façon. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui sinon il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, il en était certain.

— Regarde-moi.

Comme un automate, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Douméki, il se sentit défaillir. Il ne comprenait plus rien… son corps le trahissait, son cœur était totalement confus et son esprit encore plus embrouillé que le reste. Soudain, il vit Douméki amorcer un mouvement vers lui. Il était certain qu'il allait l'embrasser, sa bouche semblait vouloir rejoindre la sienne. Pourtant, il ne le voulait pas. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'éloigner ? Il ne savait pas… malgré tout, il ferma les yeux dans l'attente de ce contact inédit pour lui dans tous les sens du terme. Les secondes passèrent, mais rien ne vint. Il osa rouvrir les yeux et vit la tête de Douméki à la hauteur de son épaule, le visage bien loin de sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce…

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres qu'il pensait goûter se trouvaient sur son index en train de faire quelque chose d'encore plus inédit qu'un baiser. Sa bouche suça son doigt avec lenteur, engendrant en Watanuki un frisson que jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver. Il se sentit perdre pied. Le souffle court, le regard voilé, il tenta d'émettre un son, mais ce fut un gémissement honteux qui sortit de sa bouche. Quand il s'entendit haleter de la sorte, il porta sa main à ses lèvres dans une vaine tentative de sceller ses plaintes, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce que Douméki s'amusait à lui faire subir rendait ses efforts bien vains. Sa langue reprit le relais, elle était chaude et si experte. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de sensations nouvelles et terriblement agréables. À cette pensée, il se figea. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait, sinon il aurait dit « stop » depuis bien longtemps. La chaleur gagna maintenant ses reins, comme une vague de lave en fusion sur le flanc d'une montagne encore jamais conquise. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un vain espoir de reprendre contenance, mais au lieu de cela, il gémit de nouveau. Un son de plaisir franchit sa bouche toujours scellée, quand le contact des lèvres de Douméki fut aussi léger, lointain qu'une caresse.

— Dou… méki…, fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Ta voix me donne envie de faire des choses que tu n'aimerais sans doute pas, souffla-t-il tout en s'éloignant dans une lenteur calculée.

Un simple soupir lui répondit. Watanuki semblait encore dans la brume de cet étrange chaos qu'il l'avait saisi. Douméki le fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis il amorça un geste vers l'une des joues rougies de son vis-à-vis dans l'intention de le ramener au moment présent. Face à ce mouvement vers son visage, le médium se reprit et fit quelques pas dans le but d'agrandir la distance entre eux. Une fois loin de l'archer, il lança dans un ton qui lui était propre :

— **Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?**

— De ?

— Faire… faire ce que tu as fait !

— Ah ça… tu n'as pas remarqué que tu t'es coupé ? s'enquit-il d'une voix détachée.

— Quoi…

À la réponse de Douméki, Watanuki porta son regard sur le doigt qui lui avait fait sentir d'étranges sensations, quand il remarqua la fine ligne rosée. Il la fixa pendant un instant, tout en se remémorant ce qui venait de se produire. Il se sentit alors comme… déçu ? Non, c'était plus que ça, d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi… Son cœur qui battait il y avait peu à la chamade était maintenant serré, engendrant en lui une sensation de vide et de douleur. Pourquoi éprouvait-il cela ? Il ne saurait le dire… néanmoins, il aimerait savoir si c'était juste pour ça… Il porta son regard sur lui et d'une voix légèrement étouffée, il dit :

— C'était juste pour ça…

À ces paroles, Douméki arrêta son regard sur lui et nota l'étrange air du médium. Il paraissait comme déçu… à ce constat, il s'empressa de répondre :

— Non.

Un simple mot, une réponse toute simple, ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à lui dire. Après un dernier regard, il prit ce qu'il était venu chercher dans la cuisine, puis sortit pour rejoindre Yuuko qui devait bien s'impatienter en attendant sa bouteille de saké.

À ce mot, Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait répondu : « non ». Cela voulait-il dire que cet étrange geste qu'il avait fait à ce moment qu'il venait de partager était réel ? Pouvait-il espérer une telle chose ? Il aimerait beaucoup que ce soit le cas, et la manière dont son cœur faisait écho à ses pensées lui démontrait que c'était ce qu'il…

— Ouahhhh ! À quoi je pense moi ?

— Watanuki qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lança Moro.

— Tu es tout rouge, fit Maru à son tour.

— Tout rouge ! Reprit Moro.

— Je vais bien… attendez un peu vous deux ! Vous étiez là pendant… pendant…

— Hmm ? firent-elles en cœur tout en inclinant la tête.

— Oh… Noooooon !

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi ce mec me pourrit la vie comme ça ? Et pourquoi moi j'ai aimé « ça » ? »_

Watanuki était perdu. Plus que ça, il était totalement englouti par les tourments de son cœur et sans parler de la traitrise de ses sens et de son corps. La façon dont Douméki se comportait avec lui depuis ces derniers jours, la manière dont Yuuko l'obligeait à être avec lui, et la tournure que les choses prenaient n'annonçait rien de bon… il était en danger dans tous les sens du terme…

_« Et pourquoi j'aimerai qu'il recommence ?… » _

Ce fut une pensée furtive qu'il se hâta de sceller au plus profond de lui-même. Il porta son doigt blessé à ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de le goûter. Un geste anodin, un simple effleurement, mais dont la signification était toute autre.

— Watanuki ? S'enquirent les filles inquiètes.

— Oh… pardon les filles… fit-il en se reprenant.

Avec un sourire, il se mit à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles et d'un geste doux sur chacune de leurs joues, il ajouta :

— Je vais bien. On reprend la préparation de notre dîner ?

— Oui !

Il se redressa et reprit sa tâche tout en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de pensées. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire, l'une d'elles étant de préparer le dîner de tout le monde. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé plus tard.

_« Oui, plus tard…_**_ »_**

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vous revoir encore la prochaine fois.

A bientôt,

Kain


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup à****Natsume-Yusuke pour ta review, elle m'avait fait très plaisir.**

**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 3

* * *

— C'est bien beau de dire que « j'y penserai plus tard », mais je dois faire quoi là ?

À cette question posée dans le silence de la salle de bain, Watanuki soupira profondément. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient « rentrés » et depuis ce qui s'était déroulé dans la cuisine de Yuuko, ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot. Pas que cela le gênait, mais ce mutisme dans lequel Douméki s'était comme à chaque fois plongé mettait les nerfs de Watanuki à fleur de peau. Il voudrait bien comprendre le comment et surtout le pourquoi de tout cela, mais en même temps il aimerait pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé. À cette pensée, il frissonna dans l'eau de son bain pourtant bien chaude. À la simple évocation de cet étrange moment, il en tremblait comme s'il était en train de le revivre, la bouche, la langue contre sa peau, sur son doigt, la chaleur qui s'était transmise à travers cette « caresse » plus que cruelle… Le mot était juste, il n'aurait pas mieux choisi, car même si c'était quelque chose dont jamais il n'aurait pensé, il avait apprécié et il aurait aimé que cela dure…

De nouveau, il se rendit compte que ses pensées avaient pris le pas sur sa raison qui lui intima de ne plus se laisser submerger par les sensations de bien-être, d'excitation étouffante et grisante… Mais en même temps il voulait comprendre, c'était bien contradictoire comme cheminement de pensée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Soupirant de nouveau, il baissa sa tête tout en ancrant son regard sur l'eau amande de son bain et se mit à souffler dessus. Le rouge aux joues, le regard quelque peu voilé par la chaleur du lieu, il fixa le liquide qui l'entourait et qui formait maintenant devant le visage des minuscules petites vagues. À ce constat, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étrangement fier de lui… Et sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

— J'ai aimé…

Surpris par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, Watanuki se redressa complètement. Venait-il de dire tout haut ce qu'il tentait depuis quelques heures de brimer tout au fond de lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il venait d'avouer tout haut, certes dans un murmure, qu'il avait aimé ce que l'autre idiot lui avait fait ressentir, dans son corps et son cœur ?

— C'est pas possible… fit-il tout en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Et pourtant, il venait tout juste de…

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Watanuki tourna la tête vers elle pour croiser le regard de son « hôte ».

— Tu comptes te noyer ou quoi ? S'enquit-il de son éternel ton détaché. Ça fait presque 30 minu….

Douméki se tut. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Les deux adolescents se jugèrent pendant de longues secondes, n'osant dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Sans s'en rendre compte, le regard de l'archer dériva vers le bas… puis un peu plus bas… un peu trop bas… beaucoup trop bas… La manière dont les yeux de Douméki le dévisagèrent fit frissonner Watanuki. Et c'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait… Un cri peu masculin fut lâché, et un bond vers le bas joignit cet étrange son. L'eau éclaboussa le reste de la salle de bain et par la même occasion le brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé tellement le spectacle qu'il avait eu devant les yeux l'avait paralysé. Cependant, très vite une voix qu'il connaissait si bien s'éleva.

— **Sors d'ici ! **

— J'suis encore chez moi… se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… commença Watanuki d'une voix indignée. Tu te mets à reluquer les gens dans leur bain maintenant, ajouta-t-il tout en s'enfonçant le plus possible dans l'eau.

— Pas spécialement… mais je pourrai bien faire une exception pour toi, fit-il avec un sourire plus que dangereux.

— De… de quoi tu parles ? S'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète.

La chaleur du bain, et avec ce que venait de dire Douméki, Watanuki avait le visage vraiment, mais vraiment rouge. Le regard totalement perdu, il fixa l'archer, cherchant à comprendre le vrai sens de ses paroles. Malheureusement pour lui, les mots prononcés par Douméki ne pouvaient avoir d'autre signification que ce qu'il avait compris… Au début c'était cette étrange chose qu'il avait faite dans la cuisine de Yuuko, et maintenant ça ! Que lui réservait-il pour la prochaine fois ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon depuis quelques jours ? Pourtant, rien de nouveau ne s'était passé dans sa vie, à part les agissements de Douméki… alors quelle était la cause d'une telle métamorphose ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien… et il était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre… Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état d'approfondir sa pensée. Avait-il trop réfléchi ? Non… c'était plus physique… Une sensation de lourdeur se fit sentir, il avait l'impression que son corps était sur le point de s'écrouler. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et d'une voix éteinte il souffla dans le silence de la pièce :

— Je me sens…

— Hé !

— Pas bien…

— Hé ! Watanuki !

Et ce fut le noir complet…

**oOo**

_La chaleur qui irradiait tout son être se faisait plus oppressante et insupportable que jamais. Il sentait la sueur perler sur sa peau devenue aussi brûlante que les terres d'un volcan… Le souffle court, haletant à chaque fois qu'une étrange caresse se porta sur son ventre plat, puis son aine, et pour finir sur la partie qui n'avait jamais été touchée à part par lui-même dans ses rares moments où son membre lui réclamait un peu d'attention. Les sensations se bousculèrent dans son corps, il avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan de bien-être encore jamais éprouvé. C'était si bon, et en même temps terriblement terrifiant. Soudain, il sentit son sexe entouré de quelque chose de tiède et humide. À ce geste un gémissement sortit de sa gorge nouée, il avait l'impression d'étouffer tant la caresse sur son organe était grisante. Quand un mouvement de va-et-vient débuta, il se mit à serrer l'étoffe sur laquelle il était allongé comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était trop, beaucoup trop fort et il avait la certitude que son corps allait se torde tellement ce que cette bouche était en train de lui prodiguer était fort. _

_Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, il murmura :_

— _Do… Douméki ! Je… vais venir…_

_« Hein… ? Do… méki ? »_

_Un cri fut lancé dans le silence de la nuit, rompant par la même occasion l'étreinte que Watanuki était en train de partager avec la personne qui semblait s'être imposée dans son esprit, son corps et maintenant son rêve…_

— _Merde… c'était quoi ça ?_

_Inconsciemment, il porta attention sur son entrejambe et il se rendit compte avec soulagement que toute activité était absente. Dans un soupir de contentement, il se rallongea sur son futon plus perdu que jamais. _

— _Bonsoir._

— _Har… Haruka-san ! Lança-t-il surpris. Alors, c'est un rêve… souffla-t-il tout en se redressant. Un rêve dans un rêve…_

_Watanuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Décidément, il était condamné à ne jamais rien faire comme tout le monde. Il se glissa hors de son lit et alla rejoindre l'adulte assis non loin de lui, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Comme à son habitude, Haruka porta sur lui un regard doux et bienveillant. Et comme toujours, ce contraste entre son visage et celui de son petit fils le surprit. La différence entre les deux hommes, tout en étant aussi semblables physiquement, ne cessait de le surprendre. Et le plus étonnant pour lui c'était sa capacité à lui de se laisser aller quand il était devant Haruka. Il appréciait leur conversation par le biais des rêves. C'était des moments très importants pour lui, il se sentait si calme, détendu, si bien finalement. Alors qu'avec l'autre…_

— _Tu étais en train de rêver ? S'enquit Haruka en le ramenant au même présent._

— _Hmm… on va dire ça…_

— _C'était si désagréable que ça ?_

— _Non... pas tellement, mais dérangeant._

— _Oh ! Je vois. Si cela peut t'aider, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler._

— _Oui… mais…_

_« Non, impossible d'en parler, et surtout pas avec vous…. Vous lui ressemblez trop ! »_

— _Ça concerne Shizuka ?_

_Étonné par sa question, Watanuki se figea. Il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre comment Haruka parvenait à lire en lui, était-il si transparent ? En réalisant l'état de son jeune ami, l'adulte sourit gentiment. Il comprit alors qu'il avait vu juste et cela l'amusa au plus haut point. _

— _J'ai vu juste ?_

— _Hmm…_

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

— _Rien…_

— _Et tu rougis pour rien ? _

_Sans le vouloir, ses mains se posèrent sur son visage dans le but de se cacher, ou plutôt de cacher son embarras. Décidément, il rougissait un peu trop à son goût… et tout cela à cause de qui ? Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait se soustraire de son emprise, pourquoi ?_

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Quoi donc ?_

— _Quoi que je fasse, il est toujours là ! Quoi que je pense, il s'impose dans mon esprit ! Quoi que j'éprouve, c'est toujours à cause de lui ! Pourquoi Haruka-san ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée._

_Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, les larmes se mirent à couler. Ces questions qu'il ne cessait de tourner et de tourner dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui soit portée. Cette confusion dans laquelle il baignait depuis quelques jours le tourmentait au plus haut point et cela le déstabilisait tout autant. Une étrange douleur se saisit de son cœur, ne faisant qu'augmenter son désarroi. _

— _Haruka-san… fit-il dans une sorte de supplication. _

— _Tu ne vois pas ?_

— _Voir quoi ?_

— _Tes yeux ne voient pas au-delà… _

— _Au-delà de quoi ?S'enquit-il exaspéré. _

— _Shizuka est maladroit, un peu brut dans ses propos, mais il est sincère quand il dit ou fait quelque chose. Tu devrais essayer de le voir autrement… fit-il tout en essuyant les larmes sur son visage._

— _Impossible avec lui._

— _Tu crois ? Je devrais tenter ma chance alors, lança Haruka sur un ton sérieux._

— _Qu… Quoi ? Mais… tenta de répondre Watanuki plus gêné que jamais. Je… Haruka-san… _

_Un rire se fit entendre. Brisant par la même occasion le malaise qui s'était emparé du médium._

— _Tu es adorable._

— _Arrêtez de dire ce genre de chose… _

— _Shizuka fait bien pire pourtant !_

— _Peut-être… mais c'est…_

— _Ce n'est pas pareil n'est-ce pas ? Ça a plus de valeur pour toi quand c'est Shizuka, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Non, c'est pas ça !_

— _Oh ! En es-tu certain ?_

— _Je…_

_Avait-il raison ? Éprouvait-il quelque chose de précis pour Douméki ? Il ne saurait le dire… Pourtant, Haruka avait raison sur un point : ce n'était pas pareil… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? À cette question, son cœur manqua un battement et la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait éprouvé quand ils s'étaient tenu la main l'envahit de nouveau. _

— _Haruka-san… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela… reprit-il dans un murmure._

— _C'est compréhensible. _

— _Haruka-san, est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_

— _Je ne crois pas._

— _Il est sérieux alors ? Interrogea-t-il le regard fuyant._

— _Il faudrait lui demander._

— _Je ne peux pas…_

— _Tu es plus courageux que cela. _

_Ne se sentant pas capable de soutenir le regard de son aîné, Watanuki leva la tête vers le ciel de la nuit. Un ciel parsemé d'étoiles, surplombé d'une lune pleine et lumineuse. Un tableau unique, envoûtant, mais tout aussi terrifiant par sa beauté si peu réelle…_

— _Dites Haruka-san._

— _Oui ?_

— _Votre petit fils me rend la vie dure…_

— _Oh oui, répondit-il dans un rire._

— _Mais… je n'arrive jamais à lui dire non. Pourquoi ?_

— _La réponse est devant toi, il suffit que tu t'ouvres un peu…_

— _Encore ça… murmura-t-il dans un sourire._

**oOo**

Les yeux grands ouverts, Watanuki fixa le plafond sans pourtant le voir. Encore une fois, il avait partagé un moment particulier avec le grand-père de Douméki. Une discussion étrange, mais qui l'avait aidé à comprendre des choses… Cependant, c'était trop tôt pour se l'avouer complètement, il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il puisse avoir…

— Non… gémit-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Il déposa son avant-bras sur ses yeux dans une vaine tentative d'oublier ce qu'il était sur le point de penser. Il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui, et surtout à cause de _l'autre_, il lui fallait encore un moment pour le penser sans avoir envie de crier au scandale et surtout sans avoir envie de frapper l'intéressé… Il soupira lourdement, puis finit par replacer son bras le long de son corps et d'un même mouvement, il tourna la tête sur le côté. À ce geste, son regard se figea. Il cligna les paupières plusieurs fois cherchant certainement à faire disparaitre l'étrange, mais tout aussi familière, vision qu'il avait devant lui, malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il vit était bien réel, aussi réel que la présence de Haruka dans ses rêves…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là… fit-il pour lui-même.

Douméki était adossé au mur de sa chambre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, complètement endormi. L'air totalement détendu, un calme et une sensation familière se dégageaient de ce corps totalement abandonné. Son visage paraissait si paisible et si beau… Il était si près qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher sans qu'il n'ait à fournir aucun effort.

_« Attendez un peu ! Je viens de penser : '' beau'' ? »_

— Je suis fichu…

Sa main se posa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur et tenta de serrer les pans de son haut de pyjama dans une tentative bien futile à se soustraire à l'emprise qu'avait Douméki sur lui, mais très vite, il constata qu'il ne portait pas son dit pyjama…

— Un kimono ? Pourquoi ? Com… Ah…

Il se souvint alors qu'il était dans son bain quand Douméki avait fait irruption dans la salle de bain sans avoir frappé comme tout être normalement constitué… Par la suite c'était plutôt confus… il avait dû rester trop longtemps et…

— Tu te sens comment ?

À la question de Douméki, Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de lui tourner le dos tout en rabattant sa couverture sur lui. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard, car il était sûr qu'il risquerait de dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide. Serrant la couverture contre lui, il finit par répondre :

— Bien…

— Je vais te chercher un truc à boire.

Il entendit le froissement du tissu quand Douméki s'était levé, peu à peu le bruit de ses pas sur le tatami lui indiquait qu'il était bien sorti de la chambre. Une fois seul, un soupir de soulagement échappa des lèvres de Watanuki. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se remit sur le dos. Au son de sa voix, il s'était senti tellement gêné que la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de le fuir… Haruka avait dit qu'il était courageux, mais face à ce genre de chose, sentiment… c'était tout le contraire…

— Tiens.

Douméki se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, lui tendant un verre d'eau. Sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, il se redressa et s'en saisit. À ce geste, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. C'était un contact léger, presque anodin, mais étrangement il avait bien plus de poids et de signification qu'avant. Un frisson le parcouru jusqu'à ses reins, provoquant en lui la même chaleur qu'il avait ressenti quand Douméki avait « arrêté » le saignement de son doigt... ou était-ce plus fort après qu'il ait compris ce qu'il engendrait en lui ? C'était certainement les deux… il se hâta de rompre le contact et se contenta de serrer le gobelet entre ses mains. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Les secondes s'écoulèrent se transformant en minutes, et aucun d'entre eux ne daignait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. C'était une situation bizarre et tout aussi embarrassante… Une fois son eau bu, Watanuki déposa le verre non loin de lui. Après un soupir, il porta son regard sur Douméki. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur, fixant son « malade » avec attention. Se rendant compte que le médium avait son attention sur lui, il dit dans un ton étonnamment doux :

— Tu aurais pu tomber malade…

— Je sais…

Sa réponse était un simple murmure. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter face à ce Douméki si gentil et prévenant. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il connaissait. Se mordant une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure, Watanuki osa enfin regarder « son hôte » dans les yeux. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était une très grossière erreur. Les yeux de Douméki exprimaient des choses dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens. Ils étaient graves, sans leur aspect détaché, avec une lueur qui le fit frissonner.

— C'est toi qui m'as habillé ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il savait qu'il y avait que lui qui aurait pu le sortir du bain, le sécher, l'habiller et pour finir le coucher dans son futon… Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre dire…

— Oui.

— Tu n'as… rien fait, hein ?

— Faire quoi ?

— Tu… sais… répondit-il gêné.

— Non, justement je ne sais pas. Si tu pouvais approfondir ta pensée, j'arriverai à te répondre.

— Mais… tu le fais exprès ? S'enquit Watanuki sur les nerfs.

— Non.

— C'est pas possible, tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça ? Lança Watanuki tout en attrapant son vis-à-vis par le col de son kimono.

— Si tu le dis, se contenta de commenter Douméki. Mais je pourrai te montrer ce que j'aurai aimé pouvoir te faire, ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de ses mains.

— Quoi… ?

Watanuki ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le futon, les mains jointes au niveau de sa tête, face à lui le visage de Douméki un peu trop près à son gout…

— Tu… fais quoi là ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais te montrer… commença-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles de « son prisonnier ». Ce que j'aurai aimé te faire, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ce que je rêve et désire de te faire depuis tellement de temps, conclut-il en déposant sa bouche sur sa jumelle.

D'un contact furtif, presque aérien, Douméki entreprit de goûter aux lèvres qui ne savaient que lui crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il disait ou faisait quelque chose… Cette fois, elles seraient scellées par les siennes dans un tout autre registre. Il appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Watanuki dans le but d'approfondir le baiser, mais à cet instant-là, ce dernier se mit à se débattre vivement. Face à cette réaction, Douméki s'écarta tout en déposant sa main sur le torse maintenant totalement exposé suite à ses mouvements brusques.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? S'énerva-t-il.

— Je te l'ai dit, murmura Douméki tout en caressant sa peau chaude. C'est si doux…

— Arrête ça !

— Non. Maintenant que je peux te montrer ce que je souhaite te faire, non, partager avec toi, tu vas me laisser te le démontrer tranquillement…

— Tu es fou ! Ça va pas ?

— Fou ? Oui, peut-être bien… ton corps est un vrai appel au viol, tu le sais ça ?

— Tu es bizarre… Arrête de me toucher comme ça !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ! On peut pas faire ça ! Pas com…

— Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu réagis bien là… répondit Douméki tout en déposant sa paume sur l'entrejambe de Watanuki.

C'était vrai… son corps réagissait au dépend de sa volonté et les gestes de l'archer n'arrangeaient pas son cas. Les pressions devenaient plus audacieuses, plus appuyées, faisant naître chez Watanuki une sensation totalement nouvelle… Haletant, il murmura quelque chose entre ses lèvres, mais Douméki fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il continua sa tâche avec une concentration si forte que le reste du monde semblait ne plus exister, seul ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre lui importait. Pourtant, quelque chose brisa sa réflexion. Le regard qu'il avait posé quelques instants plus tôt sur le visage rougit rencontra un filament transparent ruisselant le long de ses joues. À ce constat il se figea. Watanuki ne voulait pas de « ça »… il lui avait pourtant dit, crié… Cependant, il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et il avait continué sa torture. Car, c'était exactement l'image qu'ils représentaient… C'était… blessant…

D'un mouvement lent et incertain, il amorça un geste vers le visage de Watanuki et sécha ses larmes. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à recueillir chaque goutte avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même. D'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas non plus, il dit :

— Regarde-moi.

C'était bien plus qu'une demande, une supplication. Le regard perdu et douloureux de Watanuki se posa sur lui. À cet instant-là, Douméki se figea. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'amènerait à le voir tel qu'il était. Au lieu de lui montrer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui, le voici en train de l'agresser purement et simplement… Dans un las soupir, il se traita d'imbécile face à la manière avec laquelle il avait voulu exprimer ce qui le dévorait depuis des mois. Il avait mal agit, pire que cela il avait blessé la personne qu'il était censé…

— Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec appréhension, Watanuki fixa la personne qui avait violé son intimité et qui lui avait fait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle tout en faisant naître en lui un sentiment encore jamais éprouvé. C'était quelque chose d'excitant, cependant très effrayant. Tout en serrant les pans de son kimono contre lui, il se redressa tant bien que mal et fit d'une voix mal assurée :

— Non… bien sûr que non ! Idiot !

— Bien.

Un simple mot, mais une réponse sans équivoque. C'était ainsi… De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment espéré avoir une réponse différente. Le connaissant, c'était logique… Néanmoins, dans un infime espoir, il s'était mis à espérer à avoir une chance quelle qu'elle fût. Après un dernier regard, il ramassa le verre qu'il avait apporté et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre et pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il s'apprêta à coulisser la porte quand Watanuki reprit :

— Pas comme ça…

Douméki suspendit son geste et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— D'accord.

Et il sortit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait déjà assez mal pour oser le regarder de nouveau et de rencontrer ses yeux… Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il saurait mieux agir… Et les derniers mots de Watanuki l'encouragèrent à espérer quelque chose…

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà la suite.

Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai pu la finir... Je vous dis à bientôt,

Kain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à :** Elia Noshi , **Mopolik**, Vic et Alice et **Misstraly**.

**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction!**

**Désolée d'avoir autant de temps pour mettre la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4

* * *

Tout au long de la nuit, le sommeil avait fui Watanuki, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Fatigué de cet état dans lequel Douméki l'avait plongé depuis le moment où il avait posé ses lèvres, ses mains sur lui, il se décida à quitter son futon pour aller prendre un peu l'air, car il était sûr d'une chose : ce soir, il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Ajustant son kimono contre lui, il se glissa hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre l'engawa (1) non loin de là. Une fois assis sur cette longue passerelle de bois, il porta son regard au loin, cherchant un quelconque intérêt à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Son attention se posa sur les immenses arbres non loin de lui. Bien que les magnifiques cerisiers, maintenant dévêtus de leur parure de printemps, trônaient majestueusement devant lui, il ne parvenait pas à les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Soupirant face à son manque de recul après les derniers événements de la soirée, Watanuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en réalisant que ce baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Douméki avait été son premier… Il aurait aimé que cela se passe d'une manière plus normale…

_« Normale ? »_

— Dans quel sens ? se demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Car, il devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas le fait que Douméki l'ait embrassé qui le gênait, non… c'était plutôt la manière dont ce baiser s'était produit. Il l'avait surpris, plus que cela, il l'avait totalement effrayé… Ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient tout sauf douces. Le contact avait été dur, froid, tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était imaginé pour un premier baiser. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à le regretter… Après ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours, la façon dont son corps avait réagi à la moindre manifestation d'un geste, d'une parole de la part de Douméki à son égard, il s'était mis à rêver et à fantasmer de ce qui pourrait se produire entre eux. Et le plus troublant dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait honte de rien, au contraire… il voulait qu'il continue à le toucher, à l'embrasser. Mais après ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, il se demandait comment allait-il pouvoir regarder son hôte dans les yeux…

— Impossible.

— Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

— Wahhh !

Surpris par la voix contre son oreille, Watanuki se tourna vers la personne qui venait de formuler la question et lança :

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ben, il est 5h30… je me réveille plus au moins à la même heure… alors, qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

— Toi ! répliqua-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

_« Ouahh ! Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux ! »_

— Hmm… pourquoi ?

Abasourdi par sa question, Watanuki demeura silencieux un bon moment. Comment pouvait-il poser la question après ce qu'il avait fait ? Cela s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques heures pourtant ! Mais connaissant le personnage, il aurait dû le savoir… Douméki était ainsi. Il porta son attention sur l'archer à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de glisser son regard sur lui. À peine ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la ligne fine de son cou qu'il sentit cette même chaleur qui l'avait gagné des heures plus tôt se répandre dans ses reins et peu à peu prendre possession de son corps tout entier. Un frisson le parcourut dans tout son être. Un seul regard avait suffi à le mettre dans un état des plus étrange…

— Tu le fais exprès ? Murmura-t-il en serrant les pans de son kimono dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.

— Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Gêné, Watanuki détourna finalement le regard et se mit à fixer le sol qu'il trouva étrangement intéressant. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. Sa présence à côté de lui fit battre son cœur tout aussi vite que quelques heures plus tôt, mais en même temps, il ne ressentit pas la nervosité qu'il avait éprouvé quand il l'avait touché, ou encore la peur qui l'avait assailli… non au contraire, maintenant il se sentait plus serein.

Hasardant un regard vers Douméki, il se rendit alors compte que ce dernier était en train de le fixer. D'un mouvement vif, il rompit de nouveau le contact, mais l'archer ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire et dit :

— À partir d'aujourd'hui, on est ensemble.

Sa phrase fut dite avec sérieux et elle était plus proche d'un ordre qu'une demande. C'était bien lui de faire les choses de cette manière… Nullement surpris, Watanuki soupira et répondit :

— Tu pourrais pas dire ça d'une façon plus gentille ?

— Ça l'était.

— Et en quoi ? s'excita Watanuki tout en se redressant.

— Ben, tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Et puis t'as compris, non ?

— T'es vraiment un cas toi… souffla Watanuki en se laissant tomber sur le bord de l'engawa.

— On m'a appris à être franc et direct, et c'était le cas.

— Franc ? Tu m'ordonnes presque de sortir avec toi ! En quoi est-ce franc ? S'énerva un peu plus Watanuki.

Douméki ancra son regard sur l'homme face à lui et se surprit à le trouver terriblement adorable. Comme à chaque fois que ce dernier s'emballait contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Certes, il le trouvait bruyant, beaucoup même quand il s'excitait de cette manière, mais c'était l'un de ces côtés là qu'il aimait chez lui. Et sans parler de la manière qu'il avait d'exprimer ses sentiments, la plupart du temps c'était plus la façon qu'il avait de défendre les autres, honnête et franc. Alors quand il s'énervait contre lui, il comprenait aisément. Alors de son côté, il se devait de faire de même.

— Tu veux vraiment que je te dise les choses franchement ?

— Evidement !

— Je t'aime.

— Qu…

Le visage de Watanuki devint aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il comptait utiliser pour leur déjeuner. Il fixa Douméki sans oser dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait demandé qu'il soit clair dans ses propos, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas allé par quatre chemins… Mais de là à dire…

— Ça te va comme réponse ? Tu veux que je t'explique autre…

— Tais-toi !

— Ben il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

— Laisse tomber… je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureux d'un mec comme toi… murmura-t-il fatigué. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai répondre à ça moi…

— Que tu m'aimes par exemple ?

— La ferme ! J'suis pas comme toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

— Hé !

— Quoi ?

— J'ai faim.

— À ton avis, je vais où là espèce de goinfre ?

Douméki se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Marchant côte à côté, le silence s'installa entre eux, laissant en suspend le moment de cette étrange déclaration que Watanuki venait de vivre. Savoir que l'archer partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui le rassurait sur ce qui s'était déroulé hier soir, cependant en même temps la manière dont il avait exprimé ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ne le consolait pas… le ton détaché dont il avait fait preuve ne l'aidait pas non plus… Certes il avait été honnête et sincère, néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre.

— Hé ! On est ensemble, hein ?

Pas de réponse.

— Hé !

Serrant les poings avec force, Watanuki s'arrêta net et répliqua :

— Oui ! Oui, oui ! On est ensemble ! Ça te va ?

— Ouais.

— Et tu pourrais m'appeler par mon nom, au lieu de ton « Hé » !

— On verra !

— Putain ! Tu m'épuises !

— Et toi, tu cries trop fort, comme toujours !

— Par la faute de qui ? Si tu…

Les mots de Watanuki moururent dans sa bouche dès que les lèvres de Douméki s'étaient posées sur les siennes. C'était un contact sans aucune douceur, sans émotion. Pourtant, très vite, il sentit l'une des mains de l'archer l'attirer davantage contre lui comblant par la même occasion la courte distance qui les séparait. Peu à peu, les lèvres de Douméki se mirent à bouger, lentement, mais en même temps avec une gourmandise que Watanuki ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve, excepté envers la nourriture. Sentant le contact s'approfondir, Watanuki finit par entrouvrir les lèvres, éprouvant le besoin vital de pousser la caresse plus loin. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, faisant naître une sensuelle et enivrante danse. C'était grisant, chaud, excitant comme sensation. Et Watanuki avait l'impression de s'envoler, tellement son corps devenait léger. De nouveau leurs bouches s'épousèrent, et le contact devint plus fort et exigeant que jamais. Les secondes passèrent et les deux corps chauds ne cessaient de se presser l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à accentuer un peu plus chaque mouvement, chaque caresse. Mais très vite, ils furent obligés de se séparer…

Haletant, perdu dans les vagues du plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, Watanuki n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Le regard fuyant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentit la main qui l'avait ramené contre le corps ferme et accueillant de l'homme face à lui le presser encore plus contre lui. Étrangement, il aimerait qu'il ne dise rien. Car le connaissant, il savait qu'il allait lui sortir une de ses phrases qui le mettrait en colère à peine les mots sortiraient de sa bouche. Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner avant que les mauvaises habitudes de Douméki ne refassent surface, quand la voix trainante de ce dernier fit :

— On pourrait refaire ça dans la journée ?

Dans un infime espoir, Watanuki s'attendait à ce qu'il formule enfin des paroles « normales », mais finalement… Il fallait s'y attendre… Douméki restait Douméki…

— Tu peux toujours rêver ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

— Justement, j'en ai marre de fantasmer !

— La ferme !

En fin de compte, même en ayant déclaré qu'il l'aimait, cela ne semblait avoir rien changé chez lui… Pourtant, Watanuki s'était senti transporté vers un tout autre monde quand ces simples trois mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Douméki et il ne parlait même pas du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger. Il se demanda tout en regagnant sa chambre si un jour il parviendrait à le comprendre…

Mais il en doutait fortement…

**oOoOoOo**

_**Pendant l'heure du déjeuner.**_

Bien que la température fût très fraiche, que le ciel était gris et maussade, Watanuki et son groupe d'amis se trouvaient à l'extérieur pour prendre leur déjeuner. Bien que pour le moment ils ne fussent que deux, Douméki étant occupé pour un petit moment encore dans son club, il se sentait étrange… il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais il était beaucoup trop têtu pour l'admettre.

La journée avait finalement bien commencé, la raison la plus évidente étant qu'il avait retrouvé Hinamori, cette fille était vraiment la personne qu'il aimait le plus voir chaque jour. D'une nature douce et calme, elle était l'image même d'une petite amie idéale. D'ailleurs, il avait longuement pensait que son cœur battait pour elle… mais apparemment, son cœur avait ses raisons, que sa raison elle-même ignorait. Au lieu de choisir une magnifique jeune fille comme elle, il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche d'un idiot, ventre sur patte… Sa vie qui n'était déjà pas simple allait maintenant être encore pire… Néanmoins, il avait toujours la possibilité de partager d'agréable moment que l'autre ne partagerait pas avec lui.

Après un profond soupir, il s'accorda un regard vers la jeune fille et sourit. Hinamori semblait d'une excellente humeur, comme toujours. Il en fut heureux, cela irradiait sa journée d'une agréable façon.

— Watanuki-kun, tout va bien ?

— H… hein ? Co… comment ça ?

— Eh bien, tu soupires beaucoup. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Douméki-kun ?

— N… non ! Pas du tout !

La vivacité de sa réponse surprit la jeune fille. Et vraisemblablement, elle avait vu juste. Portant son regard sur Watanuki, ce dernier fixait son bentô sans pourtant prendre une seule bouchée. La raison de son mutisme semblait plus grave qu'elle ne pensait.

— Watanuki-kun, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Surpris par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, Watanuki ne sut quoi dire. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il déposa son bentô et fit :

— Hinamori-chan, je vais bien.

Son ton voulait être rassurant, mais il en doutait. Car ses paroles l'avaient touché. Il avait besoin de partager tout cela avec quelqu'un. Yuuko aurait été la dernière personne à qui il aurait pu se confier, Kohane aurait pu l'écouter, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de la déranger pour ça… et Hinamori…

— Watanuki-kun, Douméki-kun s'est déclaré, n'est-ce pas ?

— Com… comment tu sais… ce qu'il… ? s'enquit-il le visage rouge.

— Eh bien… il a toujours été là pour toi, se mettant en danger au-delà du possible sans se soucier de son propre sort. Je le vois chaque jour, il adopte une attitude indifférente et détachée, mais sa pensée première a toujours été pour toi. Je l'ai vu, Yuuko-san l'a vu… tout le monde le voit. Et de ton côté ?

— Je…

— Watanuki-kun, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir t'accorder un moment de bonheur, rien que pour toi et seulement toi ?

— Mais il est impossible comme mec ! répliqua-t-il exaspéré.

— Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire.

— Mais comme tu le dis… il est toujours là pour moi et il aime ma cuisine, souffla-t-il gêné.

— Tu as raison, il l'adore même. Tout le monde d'ailleurs, répondit-elle amusée. Au fait, ce que tu nous as préparé aujourd'hui était succulent.

— C'est vrai ! L'autre idiot m'a bien dérangé pendant que je le faisais, mais j'ai réussi à tout faire comme il faut, précisa-t-il fier de lui. Il m'a bien cassé les pieds, mais il est en retard…

— Il ne va pas tarder.

— Hmm…

— Watanuki-kun, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

— Je…

— Tu es tout rouge ! Trop mignon !

— Hinamori-chan !

**oOo**

_**Sur le chemin du retour.**_

Le soleil était déjà au-delà de l'horizon, amorçant sa descente quotidienne. Les teintes rougeâtres, tantôt orangeâtes se mêlaient avec harmonie et douceur. Pour cette saison, avoir un tel coucher de soleil accompagné de cette légèreté était quelque chose de peu habituel. À travers les fines lignes de l'horizon, on percevait nettement la quiétude et la chaleur de cet astre lointain. C'était un moment des plus simple, mais qui engendrait une tranquillité inhabituelle. C'était agréable !

Les pas de Watanuki l'éloignaient de plus en plus du bâtiment de l'école, provoquant en lui un sentiment de contentement, mais ce dernier était accompagné d'une touche d'anxiété. En repensant à ce qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son cœur bâtit plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé… Il se demandait si cet organe réagirait de cette manière à chaque fois que Douméki le toucherait… Si cela continuait ainsi, il était certain de ne pas tenir bien longtemps. C'était un moment vraiment particulier, mais en même temps il ne cessait de se poser une question : Douméki s'arrêterait-il aux baisers ? Ne pas connaitre la réponse le rendait très inquiet, car le connaissant, c'était quasiment impossible… Et ce qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt le lui prouvait assez bien.

_**[Début du flash back]**_

Après les cours, Watanuki s'était hâté de quitter l'école. Yuuko l'attendait certainement pour qu'il prépare le dîner et vu qu'il n'avait même pas pu retourner à la boutique plus tôt, il se demandait comment il allait les retrouver…

_« Mort de faim ? Possible…_

À cette pensée, il frissonna. D'un pas décidé, il prit la direction du club de _kyudo_ pour récupérer la boite à bentô que Douméki avait dû emporter avec lui.

— Il faut que je me dépêche.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hasarda un regard vers l'intérieur du lieu cherchant l'archer, mais sans aucun succès. À vrai dire, il n'y avait personne… à croire qu'ils étaient tous partis. Sachant l'heure qu'il était, c'était étrange…

— Il est peut-être rentré ? S'enquit-il sans quitter la pièce des yeux.

— Qui ça ?

— Cet idiot de Douméki ! Il est parti je ne sais où…

— Hmm… ouais.

— Tu es d'accord toi aussi ? Lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur. C'est fou comme il peut… GYAAAAH!

Un cri peu viril sortit de sa bouche. Son sac serré contre sa poitrine, l'allure complètement hérissée, tel un chat, il fixa avec effroi la personne face à lui. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude adoptait une attitude complètement détachée…

— Quel joli cri…

— La… La ferme ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais là !

— Hmm… peut-être, mais ça aurait été moins marrant. Sinon, tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en pénétrant dans le club.

— Dis donc toi ! Répliqua Watanuki tout en serrant son sac un peu plus fort. Tu pourrais…

Mais très vite, sa tension s'envola, se rappelant qu'il avait bien mieux à faire dans l'immédiat, que de s'occuper de lui… Il soupira et reprit :

— La boite à bentô, rends la moi ! Cria-t-il sans bouger.

— Si tu la veux, alors viens.

— Sérieux… tu aurais pu la mettre dans mon casier… marmonna-t-il tout en pénétrant à sa suite dans le vestiaire.

— Tu m'attends pour rentrer, fit-il tout en cherchant ladite boite.

— Pas besoin.

— Toujours aussi têtu…

Une fois la boite trouvée, Douméki se tourna vers Watanuki qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était sur la défensive et cela se sentait à sa façon de se tenir et de fuir son regard. Il était nerveux et ne souhaitait vraisemblablement pas être dans un espace aussi réduit que cette petite pièce.

— T'as peur ?

— P… peur de quoi ? s'enquit-il en s'énervant.

— De te retrouver seul avec moi, fit simplement Douméki.

Il s'était avancé vers son ami, la boîte à bentô dans les mains. Il porta sur Watanuki un regard teinté d'une étrange lueur. Quand le médium la vit, il frissonna. Car, il était sûr d'une chose : c'était dangereux.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi…

— Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu es en train de reculer là.

Aux mots de Douméki, Watanuki s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas admettre devant lui qu'il était nerveux d'être seul avec lui et pire d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait lui faire… Alors, il fallait qu'il prenne cette maudite boite et rejoigne Yuuko-san et les autres au plus vite. Mais le connaissant, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir sans avoir fait quelque chose. Soupirant face à son manque de solution, il dit d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus calme et claire possible :

— Je peux avoir la boîte ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Alors, donne, dit-il en avançant sa main.

À peine avait-il fait un geste qu'il se sentit tirer vers l'avant dans une prise forte et rapide. Il se retrouva coller contre le torse de Douméki, sa main encore libre posée contre le keikogi de sa tenue d'entrainement, et à travers elle, il parvenait sans mal à sentir la chaleur irradier sa paume. C'était troublant, excitant aussi dans un sens, car mine de rien, même s'il était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser de ce matin ou encore les caresses de la veille… Son cœur battait vite, et sa gorge était rapidement devenue sèche. Haletant face à sa proximité inattendue, Watanuki tenta de se soustraire à la prise de Douméki, mais ses tentatives furent bien vaines.

— T'arranges pas ton cas en te trémoussant comme ça.

— Qu... Quoi ? Je ne me trémousse pas crétin ! Et puis lâche-moi, je dois aller à la boutique !

— Et mon baiser alors ? S'enquit Douméki tout en amorçant un mouvement vers la bouche du médium.

— Arrê…

Mais comme à chaque fois, l'archer ne fit pas attention aux protestations de Watanuki et lui prit les lèvres avec avidité et une gourmandise étonnante. Forçant le contact un peu plus, Douméki parvint à se frayer un chemin vers la langue tant désirée et se mit à la titiller avec entrain et sensualité. C'était bon, encore meilleur que tous les bons plats que cet homme ne cessait de lui préparer, car quand il goûtait à sa saveur, son corps et son esprit s'enivraient réellement au point de perdre pied et d'en vouloir toujours plus. Une fois que sa bouche avait capturé la sienne, il savait qu'il s'était perdu. Et en ce moment, c'était le cas. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avec une telle passion qu'il était sûr d'une chose : aller plus loin !

Leurs langues s'épousaient facilement, comme si c'était normal de se retrouver ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre et de profiter de cet instant particulier. Une fois que Watanuki s'était totalement détendu entre ses bras, Douméki relâcha sa prise, laissant tomber par la même occasion la boîte à bentô et finit par mettre son bras autour de la taille tellement fine de son ami et se mit à approfondir leur baiser autant qu'il pouvait. Les gémissements étouffés de Watanuki sonnaient aux oreilles de Douméki telle une musique envoûtante, grisante et tout aussi rassurante. Leurs corps s'épousaient avec facilité et passion, et plus les secondes passèrent plus leurs gestes devenaient fébriles et plus audacieux, comme la main de Douméki qui s'aventurait maintenant sur les fesses appétissantes de son compagnon. À ce geste, Watanuki tressaillit et ne put s'empêcher de reculer, rompant par la même occasion leur baiser.

— Qu… qu'est-ce… que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il le souffle court.

— Je suis allé trop bas apparemment, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Bon, tu dois y aller non ? Ajouta-t-il en ramassant la boîte.

— C'est pas ça que… Oh et puis laisse tomber, répliqua Watanuki tout en arrachant presque l'objet de la main.

— Tu vas directement chez Yuuko-san ?

— Je passe chez moi avant, fit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

— On se retrouve là-bas.

— Hum…

_**[Fin du flash back]**_

Revenant au moment présent, Watanuki se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Finalement, penser à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt lui avait fait du bien. Et surtout, il était maintenant sûr, Douméki voudrait plus, et lui, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin. C'était vrai non ? Cela fait à peine quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, à vrai dire, cela fait seulement une journée… alors, le laisser lui faire autre chose que ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, c'était tout simplement impossible. Bien que son corps réagissait à la moindre caresse, il ne pourrait pas… Et de toute manière, les hommes étaient censés faire comment ?

— Merde !

À cette question, il se figea la main tendue vers la poignée de sa porte. Son esprit était dans une agitation totale, le comment, le quoi n'arrêtaient pas de se heurter dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce point important ? L'étrange émotion, sensation qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait lui avait fait oublier tout le reste, et c'était le plus inquiétant ! Il savait que tôt ou tard, il céderait… pourtant, à cette pensée, son estomac se noua et son cœur vibra de plus belle. Dans un soupir profond, il finit par déverrouiller sa porte, tout en actionnant la poignée et souffla :

— Je suis foutu…

— Ca tu peux le dire, lança soudain une voix dans son dos.

_**

* * *

**_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) L'engawa ou "véranda" à la japonaise, est un plancher étroit, protégé parfois par des baies vitrées, qui longe le mur et donne sur l'extérieur. Il donne vue sur le jardin et permet de se reposer.

_**Voilà !**_

_**La suite ne tardera pas trop je pense, une semaine ou deux grand max ^^**_

_**Merci d'avoir ! Je vous dis à la prochaine,**_

_**Kain**_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à : Misstraly et **luciole eteinte**.

Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction!

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Watanuki n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se retrouva poussé vers l'avant pour heurter par la même occasion la porte métallique de son petit appartement qui s'ouvrit face à l'impact. Il sentit contre lui le corps lourd de l'inconnu. Il tenta de se soustraire à la prise de ce dernier, mais celui-ci ne fit que resserrer son étreinte. L'une de ses mains était maintenant dans son dos, l'autre se retrouva prisonnière de son propre corps. De nouveau la voix froide et étrange de l'homme résonna aux oreilles de Watanuki.

— Enfin, on se retrouve.

À ces mots, l'adolescent se figea. Le souffle désagréable au creux de son cou le fit frissonner d'horreur. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se mit à se mordre la lèvre inférieure face à son impuissance. La porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement sourd, faisant sursauter Watanuki.

— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, souffla-t-il de nouveau. Tu trembles ? Tu es content de me voir ?

— Vous êtes qui ?

— Pas gentil ça, fit l'inconnu tout en approchant son visage de celui de Watanuki. Tous les jours tu viens me voir, et tu ne me reconnais même pas ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Lâche-moi ! Lança Watanuki avec force.

— Oh ! On devient agressif. Tu sais, je t'observe depuis un moment déjà, mais toi par contre, tu ne sembles pas m'avoir remarqué, ajouta-t-il tout en caressant la joue de son prisonnier.

— Arrêtez de me toucher !

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes malade ! Lâchez-moi ! Ajouta-t-il de nouveau avec colère.

— Malade ? **Malade dis-tu ? Enfoiré !**

Soudain, la prise se fit plus forte et ses gestes plus agressifs. Dans un sursaut de peur, Watanuki se rendit compte qu'il était réellement en danger. Il fallait qu'il se dégage et vite. Mais le poids sur son dos l'empêchait de se mouvoir et le couloir étroit où ils se trouvaient ne l'aidait pas. Il sentit de nouveau le visage de l'autre s'approcher de sa nuque, sans réfléchir à deux fois, il lui administra un coup de tête aussi puissant qu'il le pouvait. Très vite, la prise que son agresseur exerçait sur lui s'envola, à cet instant-là, Watanuki en profita pour se redresser et s'enfuir vers la pièce qui lui semblait la plus sécurisante : la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand le pied de son agresseur bloqua son geste. D'un mouvement brusque, ce dernier donna un coup de pied sur le morceau de bois qui la fit ouvrir avec fracas.

— Tu pensais faire quoi ? Hein ?

— N'approchez pas de moi !

— Ou sinon quoi ? Tu penses faire quoi avec ton allure si fragile et si… se tut-il tout en se passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Appétissante, reprit-il en avançant dangereusement vers Watanuki.

— **Non ! Ne me touchez pas !**

« Douméki ! » cira-t-il intérieurement.

À ce moment précis, il aurait tout fait pour être avec l'archer, contre lui, entre ses bras protecteurs et chaleureux. Cependant, il devrait se rendre à l'évidence, Douméki ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger ou le sauver… avec le temps, il avait pris l'habitude de le voir arriver et le sortir du danger dans lequel il ne cessait de tomber. Et vraisemblablement, ce danger, il l'attirait comme personne.

La main froide de son agresseur se posa sur son avant-bras et le tira à sa suite. Sans aucune douceur, il le plaqua sur le sol et d'un même mouvement, il le rejoint.

— Tu vas voir petit enfoiré ! Je vais te faire comprendre ce que ça coûte quand on me traite de cette manière. Avec ton allure efféminée et ta voix si douce, tu m'as condamné ! C'est de ta faute et j'ai fait ça ! C'est à cause de ta saloperie de chute de reins que j'en suis là ! Cria-t-il tout en arrachant les boutons de l'uniforme de Watanuki. Voyons comment tu es en dessous. J'ai tellement rêve de ce moment. Aucune fille, aucun homme n'a pu éteindre le feu que tu avais allumé, petit enfoiré.

— Arrêtez…ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie.

— Tu me supplies ? Hmmm, j'adore ça. Je suis tout excité rien qu'à l'idée que je vais pouvoir te toucher là où personne ne t'a encore touché.

Comprenant ses paroles, Watanuki se débattit de plus belle. Il ne fallait plus que ses mains se posent sur lui. Ce corps, dont il avait à peine compris pour qui il réagissait, ne devait surtout pas être touché par ce malade. Il avait envie de vomir tellement les sensations qu'il éprouvait l'écœuraient. C'était un mélange de dégout et de révulsion. Soudain, l'une des mains qui s'acharnaient sur ses vêtements se posa sur son ventre dévoilé. Et d'un geste qu'il voulait doux, il se mit à le caresser, mettant le cœur de Watanuki dans un affolement incontrôlable. Il tenta d'arrêter sa progression, mais sa force était trop supérieure. La main baissa alors le pantalon et se fraya un chemin vers son intimité. Surpris par ce geste, son corps se tortilla pour se retrouver sur le ventre. À peine avait-il fait ça que la main de l'agresseur se retrouva sur les fesses du médium. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et vite, car là, il était réellement en danger ! Sans s'en rendre compte, son coude rencontra la mâchoire de son agresseur et se retrouva sur le côté. De nouveau, Watanuki se rua vers l'issue qui lui semblait la plus salutaire, cette fois, la porte. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte et se rua vers l'extérieur. Mais très vite, sa progression se vit stopper par la rencontre d'un obstacle. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le maintenant fermement.

— Non, je vous en prie…

— Eh bien ! Tu accours dans mes bras, excellent !

— Non arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il tout en essayant de se dégager.

— Oi ! Wata…

— Do…

Quand Douméki vit des larmes couler le long du visage de son ami, ce dernier lui serra davantage les épaules, lui intimant d'arrêter. Puis, de sa main, il leva la tête baissée et son regard rencontra le sien. À cet instant-là, le monde se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Soupirant profondément, il fit :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tes vêtements sont dans cet état ?

— Do… Douméki ?

— Regarde-moi ! Qui t'a mis…

— Espace d'enf… lança soudain une voix.

Dans un geste protecteur, Douméki se plaça devant Watanuki et de son bras il l'écarta du danger qui semblait être responsable de son état soudain si fragile et vulnérable. Il porta son regard sur l'individu qui venait d'apparaître devant lui et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, pour Douméki tout était clair. Dans un geste d'une dextérité qui lui était propre, il saisit l'homme qui avait osé toucher, faire pleurer, la personne qui lui était chère, par le bras et d'un mouvement violent, mais paradoxalement si clame, il le plaqua contre l'encadrement métallique de la porte. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit très vite par une lamentation de douleur vraiment pathétique.

— Douméki… murmura Watanuki tout en le fixant.

— Alors comme ça, on aime prendre plaisir à prendre les gens par la force ?

— Putain… ça…

— Tu sembles souffrir, souffla-t-il sur un ton détaché.

— P'tain ! Tu m'as bousillé l'épaule !

— Hmm… ce n'est pas assez alors.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il commença à ruer de coups de pieds le flanc de l'homme à ses pieds. Son attitude était calme, comme à son habitude, pourtant, si on prenait le temps de bien le regarder, il était dans un état de colère jamais encore éprouvé. Ses yeux si détachés étaient en cet instant perçants et si menaçants qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient tuer sur place. Les gémissements de douleur brisaient le silence qui s'était soudainement installé. Watanuki fixait Douméki sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'expression étrange que ce dernier arborait. Il était lui-même, mais en même temps une toute autre personne. Soudain, un cri aigu lui fit perdre sa contemplation, le faisant par la même occasion sursauter.

Il porta son regard sur l'homme toujours aux pieds de Douméki qui ne bougeait maintenant plus. Inquiet, Watanuki se jeta sur son ami, lui faisant cesser ses martellements sur le corps inconscient de son agresseur.

— Douméki ! Arrête !

— Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il sans comprendre.

— Mais tu risques de le tuer !

— Il le mérite, après ce qu'il a fait subir à toutes ces personnes ! À toi !

— Je vais bien.

— Non… tu trembles depuis tout à l'heure, alors non ! Tu ne vas pas bien et lui… C'est lui qui a agressé toutes ces personnes, qui les a terrorisé.

Il tourna la tête sur le corps de l'homme et se rendit compte qu'il ne se plaignait plus… qu'il était silencieux…

— Lui…

— Regarde-moi !

Aux mots prononcés, Douméki obéit docilement.

— Je vais bien, répéta Watanuki tout en serrant la main sur celle de son ami.

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Le regard de Douméki fixa avec attention le visage encore blême de son compagnon. Watanuki arbora un sourire forcé qui se voulait rassurant, mais très vite l'archer comprit que cela sonnait faux. Il le connaissait depuis un moment déjà, alors, il savait comment il pouvait fonctionner, agir… Et ce sourire était plus que factice…

— Tu ne vas pas bien, souffla-t-il tout en le guidant à l'intérieur.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'inconscient gisant sur le pied de la porte, il suivit Watanuki et le laissa prendre la direction de la salle de bain, mais ce dernier s'arrêta et sans bouger il dit d'une voix perdue :

— C'est Ken…

— Ken ?

— L'une des personnes qui aidaient au convini…

— Pour emballer les courses ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, fit Douméki tout en se passant sa main dans les cheveux. Ça craint…

— Je l'ai rendu fou apparemment, continua Watanuki en hasardant un regard sur son ami.

— Il s'est rendu fou lui-même, c'est un malade, répondit l'archer avec calme.

— Je…

— Ne pense plus à tout ça, reprit Douméki tout en s'approchant du maitre du lieu. Ne te rends pas malade, ajouta-t-il en déposant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Mais…

— Une bonne douche bien chaude te fera du bien, vas-y.

— Mais… Je dois aller à la boutique ! Lança Watanuki.

— Je vais appeler Yuuko-san et je lui expliquerai la situation. Prends ta douche.

— Mais…

— J'en profiterai pour appeler la police.

— Douméki…

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi étais-tu venu… ici ?

Douméki fixa son ami avec attention, puis d'une voix détachée, il fit :

— Je… l'ai vu… grâce à ça, fit-il tout en désignant son œil. Je n'ai pas tout vu, je savais juste que tu étais chez toi.

— Ah…

Cet œil qu'ils partageaient depuis un moment leur avait fait voir pas mal de chose, des rêves, des instants du quotidien, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait permis d'être sauvé… Quand il avait décidé de le partager, c'était dans le but de ne rien devoir à Douméki, mais la vraie raison était que jamais il ne l'aurait laissé rester ainsi. Déjà le perdre à cause de lui était trop dur à supporter, mais le savoir vivre par la suite ainsi, il n'aurait jamais accepté.

Douméki fixa son ami ave attention, puis il finit par se détourner pour se diriger vers le petit salon.

— Va à la douche, lança-t-il de la pièce.

— Oui, oui ! Ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il veut, marmonna Watanuki tout en pénétrant dans sa minuscule salle de bain.

Dans des gestes rapides, il enleva les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos et les vit tomber sur le sol. Son uniforme était dans un état déplorable… il lui faudrait un bon moment pour le retoucher… Dans un soupir las, il pénétra sous le jet d'eau qu'il avait probablement ouvert et laissa l'eau faire disparaître toutes les traces que Ken avait laissées sur lui…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui aurait été possible de faire une chose de ce genre… Il lui avait paru tellement gentil et serviable qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait l'aider à ranger ses courses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avait-il traité de cette manière ? Était-ce réellement de sa faute tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis quelques semaines ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte il repensa à la façon dont il avait crié le nom de Douméki, tellement il avait espéré le voir arriver et surtout sa prise de conscience sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait permis à quelqu'un d'autre de le toucher d'une manière plus intime, jamais ! Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de laisser Douméki le faire… Et surtout cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Décidément, tout cela allait bien trop vite pour lui…

— Trop vite, murmura-t-il tout en baissant la tête.

L'eau bien chaude se mit à ruisseler le long de son dos pour se glisser sur ses reins et pour finir par rejoindre son postérieur. À cet instant-là, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… souffla-t-il perdu.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

Douméki était en train de préparer du thé quand il entendit des pas progresser dans sa direction. Il tourna la tête et vit Watanuki de nouveau habillé de son uniforme avec une serviette sur la tête. Ses lunettes sur le nez, les joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur de la douche, il se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec son allure habituelle. Un peu gêné, ne sachant que dire, mais comme à chaque fois à sa manière, il savait quoi faire. Dans ce genre de situation, il cuisinait. Et apparemment, il comptait bien se changer les idées en réalisant un bon plat. Il se sécha énergiquement les cheveux, puis laissa reposer la serviette autour de ses épaules et finit par se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

— La police est venue ?

— Oui.

— Com… comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit-il tout en sortant un chou chinois, du piment et bien d'autres légumes.

— Il faudra aller au poste pour porter plainte.

— Hm…

— Il le faudrait ! Que ce soit pour toi ou les autres. La plus part d'entre elles ne l'avaient pas vu lors de l'agression, tu es le seul avec Aya. D'ailleurs, je leur ai dit qu'on passerait demain.

— Je sais… je comptais y aller.

— Bien.

— Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont partis sans m'entendre?

— L'autre a avoué…

— Ah… murmura-t-il tout en lavant ses ingrédients. Et Yuuko-san.

— Elle attend son dîner…

— Hahaha… au moins ça, ça ne change pas.

— Et elle te demande de te reposer et de revenir vite demain pour le petit déjeuner.

— Oui, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Lança soudain Douméki.

À la question, Watanuki suspendit son geste et se mit à fixer le fil de l'eau. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne daigne répondre quelque chose.

— Hé !

Exaspéré par le ton que ce dernier avait de s'adresser à lui, Watanuki coupa l'arrivée de l'eau et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

— Tu vas arrêter oui !

— Quoi ?

— De m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai un nom ! Un nom ! répliqua-t-il énervé.

— Et toi ?

— Comment ça moi ? Je t'appelle avec ton nom que je sache !

— Quand vas-tu arrêter de crier ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment hystérique ?

N'en pouvant plus, Watanuki combla l'espace qui les séparait et attrapa Douméki par le col de la veste de son uniforme. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, garda une attitude nonchalante et totalement détachée.

— Tu es vraiment…

— Tu vois tu cries encore… Je sens que mes tympans vont exploser, fit-il tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

— Pour… pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Souffla Watanuki soudain complètement vidé.

— Je suis comme ça.

Watanuki se laissa glisser le long du corps de Douméki, ne sachant quoi ajouter à sa réplique. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il se sentait juste en colère. Contre lui-même qui n'avait même pas su se protéger, contre Ken qui avait fait ça à toutes ces personnes, parce qu'il le voulait, lui. Contre Douméki parce qu'il l'avait encore une fois sauvé sans se soucier de son propre sort. Car encore une fois, il avait été là pour lui. Encore une fois, il aurait pu être blessé par sa faute. Encore une fois…

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et un sanglot sortit de sa gorge.

Pourquoi devait-il agir de la sorte ?

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

Pourquoi avait-il crié son nom, priant qu'il vienne à son secours comme une demoiselle en détresse ?

Pourquoi lui…

— J'ai… cru… qu'il allait, se tut-il alors qu'un sanglot lui noua la gorge.

Douméki se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol froid et comme toujours propre, et se mit à fixer Watanuki, attendant simplement qu'il finisse. Même s'il avait une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras, il voulait avant tout qu'il ose enfin dire clairement ce qu'il représentait réellement pour lui. Bien que son corps réagissait à ses caresses, à ses baisers, l'entendre lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait aurait plus de signification et de poids pour lui.

Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues tout en se frayant un chemin sur sa gorge, pour finir sa course complètement absorbée par le col de son uniforme. De sa main, Douméki le vit faire disparaître les traces humides sur son visage et tout en reniflant d'une façon tout sauf élégante, Watanuki porta son regard sur l'archer et reprit :

— J'ai cru… qu'il allait me vi… violer, finit-il d'une voix éteinte.

De nouveau, Douméki ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse finir. Il remarqua alors l'état dans lequel cela le mettait. Il se tortilla les doigts, totalement nerveux, ce qui était nouveau. Percevoir sa nervosité à ce point ne lui ressemblait pas, et surtout l'afficher de la sorte devant lui… cela démontrait à quel point il s'était senti vulnérable et impuissant.

— Il m'a touché… et j'ai détesté. J'ai eu envie de vomir tellement ça me dégoutait, lança-t-il soudainement avec ferveur.

Face à ses paroles, Douméki le fixa avec attention et, d'un ton calme, il reformula la question qu'il avait posée un peu plus tôt.

— Il t'a fait quoi ?

— Je viens de te le dire !

— Explique-moi, fit Douméki sans le quitter des yeux.

La colère se reflétait sur le visage de Watanuki. Réagir de la sorte ne lui correspondait pas et l'irritait encore plus. Et voir comment l'archer le fixait sans sourciller ne l'aidait absolument pas.

— Que je t'explique quoi ? Il a posé sa main sur mon ventre, sur mes flancs, sur mes fesses ? Répliqua-t-il avec vivacité. Ou encore la manière dont son regard m'avait détaillé avec…

— J'ai compris, le coupa Douméki tout en comblant l'espace qui les séparait.

Il porta sa main sur la joue encore humide de son ami, et d'un geste étrangement tendre, il se mit à le caresser. D'un mouvement lent, sa bouche vint rencontrer la sienne. Et un baiser se forma. Mais très vite, Watanuki le repoussa et fit :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— À ton avis ?

— Je n'ai pas la tête à ça… souffla le médium tout en se redressant.

À peine avait-il amorcé un mouvement que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva contre Douméki qui avait comme à chaque fois anticipé sa chute.

— Tu tiens même pas debout…

Le corps de Watanuki était prisonnier contre celui de Douméki. Il tenta de se soustraire à la prise de ce dernier, mais au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produit. Les bras de l'archer le soutinrent avec force, mais en même temps une réelle tendresse. Soudain, il sentit le souffle de Douméki contre sa nuque et par la suite, des lèvres sensuelles se posèrent sur sa chair encore meurtrie par ce qu'il avait subi quelques heures plus tôt. Ses lèvres gourmandes se mirent à le dévorer avec convoitise et une faim certaine. Un gémissement sortit de la gorge de Watanuki et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se colla davantage à son ami. Le contact se fit plus aventureux, plus appuyé. Sa peau se mit à le brûler, provoquant en lui une sensation de douleur réelle. Les halètements se firent plus profonds, plus bruyants et un tourbillon de désir les submergea tout les deux.

Watanuki aurait aimé s'éloigner, car ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il souhaitait que cela se passe. Ses pensées étaient dans un chaos le plus total. Douméki l'avait obligé à formuler tout haut ce que l'autre lui avait fait et il n'avait pas apprécié. Au contraire, c'était humiliant… Et pourtant en cet instant, l'archer le touchait, l'embrassait… Ses mains se posaient sur son ventre, le caressant avec lenteur et sensualité. Une sensation de bien-être le submergea et l'enveloppa. Tout l'inverse de tout à l'heure. Ses mêmes mains se posèrent maintenant sur ses fesses avec possessivité, le rapprochant encore plus du corps contre lequel il était déjà accolé au-delà du possible… À ce moment-là, Watanuki sentit quelque chose de nouveau contre son bas ventre. Quelque chose de chaud, encore plus chaud que le reste, et dur…

— C'est… souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

— Tu vas tout oublier, répondit à son tour Douméki tout en prenant les lèvres de son futur amant.

Douméki s'appliquait à poser ses mains sur les zones que son agresseur avait touchées, et à ce constat, Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Encore une fois, il pensait à son bien avant le reste et la façon dont il avait agi un peu plus tôt le lui démontrait. Ce dernier voulait qu'il s'exorcise, qu'il s'en sorte tout seul de tout cela. Il souhaitait le voir réagir enfin et crier haut et fort pour parvenir enfin à oublier.

— Doumé…

Ledit Douméki ne lui laissa pas finir et lui prit de nouveau sa bouche avec passion. Le baiser était loin de la douceur d'auparavant. L'urgence du désir que ce dernier éprouvait se libéra et prit possession de lui, et sa bouche était en cet instant un instrument pour le rendre fou et incapable de se soustraire à sa prise. Peu à peu, Watanuki se laissa guider, suivant tout simplement le rythme que Douméki avait imposé, car en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière ou encore lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pour l'heure, le désir était seul maître à bord de leur étreinte et cela lui suffisait, dans la mesure où il devait oublier, alors il le ferait dans ses bras, avec lui.

Alors, c'était cela ce qu'on ressentait quand on se laissait aller ? Se demanda Watanuki tout en répondant aux assauts de son ami. Il avait rêvé de lui le caressant, le prenant même en pleine bouche, cependant jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait ainsi. Il avait essayé d'imaginer ses sensations dans son être, mais maintenant, il le vivait. Quand sa langue rencontra celle de Douméki, un gémissement de plaisir le saisit. Son corps réagit par lui-même et son sexe se mit à vibrer à travers ses vêtements. Leur baiser dura un bon moment, se goutant, se cherchant de plus en plus loin, mais finalement, le contact se rompit.

Haletants, totalement perdus dans les sensations de plaisir, ils se fixèrent de longues secondes sans dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Puis Douméki fit :

— J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Aux paroles de ce dernier, Watanuki rougit au-delà du possible.

— Qu'est… tu… tu…

— Quoi ?

— T'as aucune honte ?

_« C'est pas possible ce mec… »_

— Pourquoi j'en aurai ?

— Mais…

— Allez viens.

Douméki lui empoigna le bras et prit la direction de la chambre de son amant. D'un geste précis, il fit coulisser la porte et d'un pas certain, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

— Ton futon ?

— Dans le placard.

Sans le lâcher, il ouvrit ledit placard et en sortit le futon. Avec une dextérité qui lui correspondait, il déposa le lit par terre et dans un même geste, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre. L'impatience gagna de nouveau Douméki, il enleva la veste de l'uniforme de Watanuki et la jeta au loin, suivie très vite de sa chemise. Il fit parcourir sa main sur son torse, remontant lentement vers sa nuque, puis pour finir sur sa bouche. La tête de l'archer se mit à tourner tellement le désir l'enivrait et le consumait.

— Tu ne fuiras pas.

Surpris par ses mots, Watanuki le fixa sans comprendre. Fuir ? Et pour aller où ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il le faire alors qu'il était dans un état totalement nouveau et effrayant ? Impossible de s'éloigner… le voulait-il ? Il en doutait. En cet instant, il espérait qu'une chose : que cette tension, cette chaleur s'estompe.

— Non…

Une vague brûlante se répandit au creux du ventre de Douméki. Ce simple mot fit naitre en lui une envie subite de le prendre sans attendre. Il le désirait d'une force qui le surprit lui-même. De ses lèvres, il entrouvrit les siennes. Tous ses principes avaient fondu devant le désir brûlant qui le consumait. Il glissa les mains sur les flancs de son amant et se mit à le toucher avec une lenteur calculée. Peu à peu il remonta vers sa poitrine et commença à titiller les tétons déjà durcis par le désir. Watanuki se laissa abandonner au tourbillon de sensations, de gouts, de parfums qui l'enveloppaient. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans cela ? Sans ce désir étouffant et obsédant ? Sans cette chaleur des mains de cet homme sur sa peau ? La nervosité et l'inquiétude qui s'emparaient d'habitude de lui s'étaient envolées, pour céder la place à de l'envie et de l'impatience. Il ne se posait plus de questions sur ce qu'il éprouvait, car maintenant, il connaissait la réponse. Bien qu'il ne sache pas comment ils allaient faire, il savait qu'il ne l'arrêterait pas. Son instinct lui dictait ses caresses. Il l'embrassa presque violemment puis se détacha de ses lèvres pour embrasser son visage, son cou, totalement conquis par la douceur de sa peau.

— Tu… ne te déshabilles pas ? Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Hmm… oui…

Sans rompre leur étreinte, Douméki s'empressa d'enlever son uniforme pour rejoindre le reste des vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. De ses mains, il finit par ôter le pantalon de Watanuki, qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements sous lui. Sa bouche se referma de nouveau sur la bouche de ce dernier. Le contact se fit profond et féroce. Il le désirait comme jamais il ne l'avait désiré. Du bout de la langue, il dessinait la ligne de ses lèvres, puis il se glissa vers son cou et s'arrêta sur sa poitrine.

— Douméki…

— Patience.

— Je me sens bizarre…

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Douméki prit une pointe d'un des tétons entre ses lèvres. La chaleur humide de sa bouche tira un gémissement à Watanuki. Cette passion nouvelle s'empara de lui sans retenue. Il se tordit pour se serrer plus étroitement contre lui et enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son amant. Ce dernier suçait ses tétons, les léchait tour à tour, exacerbant la tension au creux de ses reins. D'un mouvement lent, il descendit, promenant sa langue sur la peau frémissante de son ventre qui se contractait à chaque caresse. Peu à peu, sa bouche s'aventura vers son boxeur et s'en saisit de ses dents pour le faire descendre.

— Dou… méki… souffla-t-il impatient.

Quand Douméki entendit son nom prononcé ainsi, il comprit qu'il avait mis fin aux réticences de Watanuki, quand il perçut ses gémissements impatients, il cessa sa torture. D'un mouvement rapide, il retira le seul vêtement encore sur lui et le jeta au loin puis, enfin totalement nu, il demeura un instant immobile au-dessus du brun.

À sa vue, la voix de Watanuki ne fut plus qu'un murmure :

— Douméki…

Il n'était plus possible de fuir, même, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers cet homme au-dessus de lui et son sexe gorgé de désir.

De toutes ses forces, Watanuki s'agrippa à son futon, comme si c'était là son dernier recours, sa dernière résistance. Douméki se mit à s'approcher lentement vers lui. Il sentit contre son corps le frottement de sa peau, le doux supplice de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son torse, sur son ventre. Il descendit encore et en comprenant ses intentions, il se figea. Le souffle coupé, à la fois choqué et impatient.

— Douméki… qu'est-ce que tu…

— Chut…

Les mains de Douméki se posèrent sur sa taille et glissèrent sur ses hanches. Lentement, il promena son regard sur ce qui s'exposait devant lui. Le sexe d'un autre homme était en pleine érection et c'était lui qui avait engendré ça. Il s'humecta les lèvres et combla le dernier espace qui les séparait.

Il saisit la chair ferme de ses mains et l'attira vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Un gémissement tremblant s'échappa de la gorge de Watanuki lorsque, du bout de sa langue experte, Douméki vint lécher le sommet de sa verge si sensible. Le médium fit une ultime tentative pour échapper au plaisir sauvage que cette caresse déchaînait en lui, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus rien contre le bouleversement qui l'envahissait. Douméki continua sa caresse, mais d'une manière plus profonde et délicieuse. Il le prit pleinement en bouche et les mouvements de va-et-vient débutèrent.

Une fièvre encore jamais ressentie saisit Watanuki, le consumant tout entier. Son sexe était prisonnier de cette cavité buccale des plus expertes. Il montait et descendait de plus en plus vite, augmentant la sensation étrange qui le consumait. Quand la main de son amant se mit à caresser ses bourses, le désir le submergea au plus haut point. Sans qu'il ne puisse alerter son ami, il explosa en lui. Et soudain, le monde disparut totalement. Une sensation forte et imposante. Watanuki fut assailli par une vague de plaisir si intense et puissant qu'il crut un instant en mourir. La chaleur qui avait pris naissance au creux de ses reins le consumait maintenant absolument.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la tête renversée sur les coussins, il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. À présent, il ne parvenait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve tant sa jouissance était violente.

Il était toujours sous l'emprise de ce cataclysme lorsque Douméki glissa sur lui, corps brûlant et tendu.

— Je te veux, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Watanuki, encore étourdi par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner, essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Cette voix le touchait plus profondément qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Lentement il posa son regard sur son amant, et répondit :

— Je sais…

— Et toi ?

— Oui, je te veux, fit Watanuki avec un faible sourire. Mais tu sais comment on fait ?

Ce sourire et ce regard encore sous les effets de la jouissance furent une réponse plus que convaincante. Mais la question qui avait suivi le fit rire complètement.

— Quoi ? Lança-t-il vexé.

— Tu es terriblement naïf et mignon.

— La ferme !

— Oui, je sais comment on fait, fit-il avec sérieux. Je te prendrai par là, continua-t-il en glissant sa main entre les fesses de Watanuki.

— Qu.. QUOI ? Mais…

— Je te préparerai et je me glisserai lentement en toi. Tu auras mal au début, mais par la suite, le plaisir…

— Stoppe ! Stoppe ! Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'enquit Watanuki en se redressant.

— Le net, répondit-il calmement en s'approchant de son ami qui s'était plus au moins éloigné. Je te ferai du bien, fais moi confiance.

— Mais mettre ton truc là… répliqua-t-il gêné tout en fixant le sexe dressé de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu trouves ça dégoutant ?

— Non, mais…

— Alors, ça va.

— Il ne rentrera pas…

— Mais si, il suffit de bien détendre cette zone, dit Douméki tout en attrapant l'un des pieds de son amant et le tirant vers lui. Et ça glissera sans problème et tant que tu ne te crispes pas, ça ira tout seul, finit-il en le ramenant sous lui.

— « Ca ira tout seul » tu dis ?

— Oui. Et pour t'aider encore plus, tu n'aurais pas une crème ou une solution du même genre ?

— J'ai de l'huile d'amande.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

— C'est… pour mes cheveux ! Répliqua l'intéressé gêné.

— Hmm… je comprends pourquoi ils sont si doux maintenant… elle est où ?

— Sur le bureau…

Un mouvement vers ledit meuble et Douméki trouva l'objet de sa quête. Watanuki le regarda faire sans oser dire ou faire quoique ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à croire ce que Douméki venait de lui dire. Était-il sérieux ? Vraisemblablement puisqu'il s'employait déjà à faire ce qu'il avait dit… Quand il sentit l'un des ses doigts se poser sur son anneau de chair encore jamais touché à part par lui et se glisser en lui avec une certaine facilité, une grande gêne se fit sentir quant il se mit à se mouvoir en lui. L'huile faisait effet, car plus il s'aventurait en lui, plus son doigt s'insérait avec aisance. Watanuki commençait à se sentir étrange. Ce simple contact mettait ses reins en feu, et une envie folle d'avoir plus s'empara de lui. C'était à cet instant là qu'il se mit à bouger sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un gémissement de bien-être sorti de sa bouche faisant cesser le va-et-vient de Douméki.

— Pour… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demanda Watanuki surprit.

— Ta manière de gesticuler ne m'aide pas…

— Crétin !

— Je vais te pénétrer. Je ne t'ai pas préparé comme il faut, alors patience. Mets-toi sur le ventre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu auras moins mal.

Watanuki s'exécuta. Il sentit alors Douméki lui écarter les jambes, puis tout en lui soulevant les hanches, il le pénétra.

— Douméki ! Cria-t-il tout en serrant le futon sous lui.

_« Merde ça fait un mal de chien ! »_

— Tu es si étroit…

_« Ça ne rentrera pas ! Je le savais… Crétin de Douméki… »_ Pesta Watanuki tout en retenant ses larmes.

— C'est normal idiot ! Ahh !

Sentir le sexe de Douméki en lui, si chaud, dur, et palpitant lui coupa le souffle. Douméki fit pivoter la tête de son amant vers lui et lui prit les lèvres, l'embrassa avec fougue. Peu à peu, celui-ci se détendit et se laissa aller. L'archer se retira lentement et puis le pénétra de nouveau avec force. Watanuki en perdit presque la respiration. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi fort, brutal et terriblement délicieux puisse le faire réagir ainsi. Instinctivement, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui pour approfondir la sensation. À cet instant, Douméki se laissa lui aussi aller, débutant les mouvements de va-et-vient en cherchant à les satisfaire tous les deux le mieux possible. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti à chaque rêve qu'il faisait l'anima de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il pouvait enfin le satisfaire, surtout, en Watanuki.

Douméki prit les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes, un baiser doux et passionné tout en accélérant le rythme de leur danse amoureuse. Les coups de reins devinrent plus forts et impétueux, les gémissements de ces deux corps emportés par les ardeurs du plaisir accompagnèrent leurs mouvements chauds et enflammés.

— Dou… méki… je n'en peux… plus.

— Déjà ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

— Non ! Répliqua-t-il. Je veux plus… Oui, plus…

— Alors, retiens-toi un peu.

Watanuki n'en revenait pas, il réclamait plus !

Douméki se mouvait en lui avec force et passion. Il sentait le sexe de celui-ci se fondre en lui à chaque mouvement, plus loin, de plus en plus loin. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvé un instant plus tôt avait disparu pour se transformer en une sensation de plénitude frémissante et passionnée. Les coups de reins se firent plus énergiques et profonds, Watanuki sentait le sexe de son amant toucher quelque chose en lui et à chaque geste, un grand plaisir le saisissait. Il voulait plus.

— … Vite… S'il te plait… Plus vite.

— Kimihiro…

— Shizuka !

À la voix si exquise et rauque de son compagnon, Douméki laissa échapper un râle. Remuant ses hanches puissantes, il écrasait son ventre contre le dos de son amant pour plonger toujours plus loin. Puis il fit monter en lui une vague de plaisir qui le dévasta.

— Shizuka ! S'écria Watanuki tout en laissant le désir exploser.

Totalement perdus dans leur plaisir, la jouissance les submergea tous les deux comme une vague s'écrasant contre le flanc d'une falaise. Douméki se laissa tomber sur Watanuki, complètement épuisé, des gémissements étouffés s'élevant dans la chambre. Leurs corps en sueur, totalement épuisés, ils tentèrent de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Peu à peu, les étoiles s'éloignèrent, le feu d'artifice ne s'anima plus, la danse s'arrêta…

Watanuki tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais avec la charge qu'il avait sur le dos, c'était quelque peu difficile. D'un mouvement qui semblait lui réclamer un effort surhumain, il poussa son amant sur le côté pour avoir enfin la possibilité de respirer.

_« Je suis mort… »_

Soudain il sentit du mouvement dans son dos, suivit très vite de bruit de quelque pas. Il tourna la tête et vit la silhouette de son amant disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau, il se mit à fixer la porte tout en se demandant comment allait-il réagir… D'ailleurs, Douméki s'était levé sans aucun regard vers lui… il a dû être totalement nul…

_« J'espérais quoi ? »_

Soupirant face à ce constat, il se mit sur le côté et laissa le sommeil le gagner. Il se sentait épuisé et avec tout ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui, son corps ne réclamait qu'une chose : dormir. Le sommeil le gagna et il finit par se laisser complètement aller et s'endormit.

**oOo**

Quelque chose de frais et d'humide glissa sur son corps. Cela faisait tellement du bien que Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de gémir de bien-être. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

— Shizuka…

— Hmm ?

— Shizuka… fit-il de nouveau.

— Ça te fait du bien ?

— Hein ?

À la question de Douméki, ce dernier se redressa soudainement et une douleur fulgurante le saisit au niveau des reins. Son corps le trahit et tomba sans grâce sur le futon. Il porta son regard sur l'archer qui avait continué de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire : sa toilette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ça se voit non ?

— Pourquoi tu le fais ? Demanda Watanuki tout en le fixant. Tu m'as même pas regardé tout à l'heure…

— Hmm… t'étais prêt pour un second round ?

— Quoi ? T'es fou !

— Alors, j'ai bien fait, répondit-il simplement. Voilà, fini.

Watanuki le vit quitter de nouveau la chambre avec la bassine d'eau. Il l'avait lavé pendant qu'il dormait… le connaissant, c'était un geste vraiment beaucoup trop tendre, mais après tout, que connaissait-il de Douméki ? Finalement pas grand-chose… Il se redressa lentement pour remettre son boxer et regagna son lit. Quand son ami revint dans la pièce, ce dernier s'assit non loin de lui et de sa main, il lui caressa les cheveux. Ce simple contact toucha Watanuki au plus haut point.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va…

— Tu sais que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, fit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

— Jamais je n'aurai fait ça… souffla Watanuki le rouge aux joues.

— Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate, .., répondit-il tout en appuyant sur chaque syllabe de son prénom.

— Rahhh ! Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-il tout en cachant son visage sous sa couette.

Watanuki n'en revenait pas. L'avait-il réellement appelé par son prénom ? Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait pu dire pendant qu'ils le faisaient… mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…

_« — Shizuka ! »_

Il avait même crié son nom ! Il n'en revenait pas… Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et son visage était plus rouge que jamais.

— Pourquoi tu te caches ? Après ce qu'on vient de faire, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, Kimihiro.

— Idiot !

— J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi, murmura Douméki à l'oreille de son amant.

— Ah…

Et le rouge fit monter la température dans la tête de Watanuki. Il était finalement perdu. Il avait cédé facilement et il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait et voulait. Sa vie allait être un enfer ou un paradis ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Douméki allait rendre sa vie riche dans tout le sens du terme…

— On peut le refaire ?

— La ferme !

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez Yuuko.**_

Le lendemain, Watanuki était de retour à la boutique de Yuuko. Et comme à chaque fois, il s'employait à faire son travail, dans le domaine du possible… mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau… une sorte d'aura qui planait dans l'air. C'était comme s'il allait apprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas…

— Watanukiiiii !

— Quoi ?

Mokona se trouvait sur son épaule réclamant comme à son habitude leur dose de boisson.

— Saké !

— Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, patience.

— Watanukiiii, je veux mon saké ! Lança à son tour Yuuko.

— Pas maintenant !

— Si tu me donnes mon alcool, tu auras le droit de rentrer plus tôt !

— En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

— Tu sais, passer plus de temps avec Douméki et faire des choses coquines, fit-elle au creux de l'oreille de Watanuki.

— Qu'est… pourquoi vous savez ça ?

— Fufufu, j'avais raison ! Mokona t'as perdu ton pari !

— Quoi ? Vous aviez parié ?

— Ben oui, tu es tellement lent… il fallait bien booster ça…

— Vous n'aurez rien pour ce soir ! Lança-t-il avec colère.

— Heinnnnnn ! Oniii, Akumaaaaa !

— Watanuki tu es tout rouge, fit à son tour Mokona.

— Tais-toi ! Sortez de la cuisine maintenant !

C'était finalement un enfer… ça commençait bien…

Quand il vit Yuuko quitter la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux. Et il espérait que cela dure. Car comme tout le monde ne cessait de lui rappeler, il était très bien entouré et surtout aimé.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, il baissa le feu et sortit deux bouteilles de bières du réfrigérateur. En fin de compte, c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

**

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**

Voilà, la fic est finie.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre a répondu à toutes vos questions. Je vais maintenant pouvoir me consacrer sur ma nouvelle fic sur Naruto.

A bientôt,

Kain


End file.
